L'ascension du réprouvé Tome 1: L'enfant disparu
by Ysfrael
Summary: Une prophétie, deux enfants. L'un s'élevera pour protéger le Monde Magique, l'autre le mènera à sa chute. Mais qui pourra les distinguer l'un de l'autre quand les frontières entre l'ombre et la lumière se voient estompées?
1. Prélude: La chute du Monde Sorcier

**L'ascension du réprouvé**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tome 1 : L'enfant disparu<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Prélude : La chute du Monde Sorcier<strong>

_Le Terrier - Loutry Sainte Chaspoule_

L'ordre du Phénix, un groupe illicite de sorciers et de sorcières fondé dans le but de combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mené par nul autre qu'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, Manitou Suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers et Directeur de Poudlard, l'institution magique la plus renommée du Vieux Continent, s'était réuni sous le toit de la famille Weasley.

L'édifice délabré qui se serait effondré depuis fort longtemps sans le concours de plusieurs enchantements, était l'une des dernières places fortes où le groupe pouvait se rassembler en toute sécurité. Envolés étaient les temps où le groupe hétéroclite brillait aux yeux de tous tel un phare parmi les ténèbres grandissantes. En vérité, le phare n'était désormais plus rien qu'une pâle lueur vacillante dont la survie ne tenait qu'au caprice du prochain coup de vent qui la malmènerait. La guerre avait fait bien des ravages parmi leurs nombres. Bien trop étaient déjà tombés sous les maléfices des baguettes ennemies et bien plus encore avaient changé de camp durant le combat, réduisant par la même significativement leurs rangs.

Le sorcier centenaire, qui affichait à présent tout le poids de ses années, n'arrivait toujours pas à concevoir la tournure que les évènements avaient subitement prise. Il avait perdu ses camarades en lesquels il avait le plus confiance en l'espace d'une minute, obligeant par la même les combattants restants à battre hâtivement en retraite dans leur dernier bastion. Le Directeur éclata presque de rire, presque, à la pensée d'assimiler le Terrier à un bastion, mais il ne put trouver la force en lui d'étirer ses lèvres en un sourire. Il était trop las et découragé pour ne serait-ce que feindre l'amusement. Le pétillement de ses yeux qui avait été sa marque de fabrique durant tant d'années, avait été oublié depuis belle lurette, son regard à présent éteint par les longues batailles et la soudaine trahison de nombreux de ses plus fidèles amis.

Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée que tant de personnes avaient déserté pour rejoindre l'ennemi.

Minerva.

Minerva, entre tous, l'avait trahi.

Il ne désirait rien d'autre que de croire qu'elle avait été soumise à l'Imperium, mais il savait qu'il en allait tout autrement. Il pouvait s'apercevoir quand une personne était soumise à l'influence du Sort Impardonnable et le regard manifestement clair de son ancien bras droit quand elle avait lancé un maléfice, _à personne d'autre que lui-même_, ne laissait aucun doute dans son esprit quant à son allégeance véritable.

Ils étaient compromis. Il lui avait confiée la plupart de ses secrets et à présent, elle avait changé de bord. Et non seulement elle. Seule une poignée de membres n'avait pas rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres et son Général, Sirius Black.

Comment était-ce possible ? Comment cet homme pouvait-il rallier tant de personnes à sa cause ? Qu'avait-il bien pu leur promettre pour leur faire changer aussi radicalement de côté ?

Il les connaissait tous. Ou du moins avait-il cru les connaître. Ils s'étaient tous forgé une réputation de personnes honnêtes. Altruistes, braves. Ils s'étaient tenus à ses côtés pour le Plus Grand Bien, le suivant jusqu'au cœur de la bataille sans sourciller.

Mais à présent, seuls quelques-uns demeuraient pour se battre pour ce qui était juste. Molly, Arthur, Mondingus, James.

Même Lily les avait trahis.

Trahi son mari et ses enfants.

Trahi l'Elu.

Trahi le Bien.

Dire que les Potter n'avaient pas très bien accueilli cette nouvelle eût été un euphémisme. James fut abasourdi par son départ. Les choses n'allaient pas très bien entre eux, et il pouvait la comprendre dans une certaine mesure. Son mari avait changé et malheureusement ce changement n'avait rien eu de positif, mais cela ne pouvait certainement pas avoir été suffisant pour motiver sa défection vers les rangs ennemis.

Son fils fut absolument anéanti. Le sauveur prophétisé du Monde Sorcier avait été réduit à l'ombre de ce qu'il avait été autrefois. Albus n'avait aucune idée de ce que sa mère lui avait dit durant la bataille, mais quoi que ce fût, cela l'avait brisé.

Et à présent, ils étaient réunis là. Une poignée de combattants qui n'avaient pas la moindre idée de la marche à suivre. Les mêmes personnes qu'ils s'étaient juré de protéger s'étaient retournées contre eux sans raison apparente.

« Albus. » l'appela Molly avec un ton notoirement soucieux dans sa voix. « Que se passe-t-il Albus ? Que pouvons-nous bien faire à présent ? Mes enfants… »

Le vieux sorcier se pinça l'arrête de son nez aquilin à la recherche d'une réponse qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir trouver. Tous ses plans, toutes ses machinations, toutes ces années de manigances, tout s'était écroulé comme un château de sable au milieu d'une tempête.

Que devait-t-il faire à présent ?

Que pouvait-il faire à présent ?

Il n'y avait aucune possibilité de riposte, pas assez de personnes pour entreprendre quoi que ce soit, et surtout, pas assez de confiance.

Les quelques personnes qui restaient se toisaient du regard en se demandant sans nul doute qui serait le suivant à retourner sa baguette. Pour autant qu'il pouvait en voir, et en tout et pour tout, ils avaient déjà perdu. Sans confiance entre eux, ils n'étaient plus un groupe, simplement un rassemblement d'individus que la situation dépassait complètement et qui ne pouvait que s'interroger vainement sur la raison de pareille débâcle.

Dans les circonstances actuelles, il n'y avait pas grand chose qu'ils fussent en mesure de faire. Il ne subsistait qu'une seule éventualité, et elle ne le réjouissait guère.

« Nous devons partir, Molly. Nous devons disparaître. Prenez le strict nécessaire et partez. Rassemblez vos enfants et partez. S'il vous est possible, quittez le pays jusqu'à ce que je sois en mesure de vous contacter de nouveau. »

« Quoi ? » crissa la matrone d'une voix stridente qui le fit grimacer. « Mais Albus… Fred et George sont toujours portés disparus et Bill… »

« Fred et George sont probablement en sécurité. Ils ont certainement dû aller se cacher dans un endroit sûr. » 'S'ils n'ont pas déjà rejoint l'ennemi à leur tour.' « La boutique est restée intacte. Il n'est donc pas exagéré d'en conclure qu'ils n'ont pas été attaqués. Quant à Bill, il se trouve à Gringotts. Pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se risquerait à provoquer les Gobelins à l'heure actuelle. »

« Mais…il doit certainement y avoir quelque chose que nous puissions faire. Nous ne pouvons tout simplement pas nous en aller ainsi. » insista-t-elle.

« Maman, il a raison. » intervint la cadette des rejetons Weasley, du haut de ses seize ans. « Présentement et étant donné l'état des choses, il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. Nous ne savons rien du tout de notre ennemi. Nous ne connaissons même pas nos propres alliés. Regarde autour de toi Maman. Nous avons été trahis. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire. Il n'y a personne à qui nous puissions faire confiance. Pour ce que nous en savons, il pourrait y avoir d'autres traîtres parmi nous en ce moment même. »

« Ginevra ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont tu dois te soucier. Les enfants doivent rester en dehors de ça… »

« LES ENFANTS ? LES ENFANTS ? » éclata Ginny. « L'enfant que tu vois devant toi s'est battue comme tout le monde durant l'année passée. Je suis peut-être encore une mineure mais je ne suis plus une enfant. J'ai arrêté d'être une enfant depuis ma première année à Poudlard. Tu te souviens du fiasco de la Chambre des Secrets, Maman ? J'ai fait parti de cette guerre depuis mes onze ans. »

« Ginevra Molly Weasley ! Je n'accepterai pas que tu me parles sur ce ton ! Je suis ta mère et tu me dois le respect, je te rappelle. »

« Ta mère a raison Ginny. » intervint Arthur depuis le canapé. « Reste en-dehors de ça. »

« En quoi est-ce que cela a un rapport avec notre situation actuelle ? Ce n'est pas une réunion familiale que je sache. Si vous ne pouvez pas me respecter suffisamment pour reconnaître que je suis une combattante comme tous les autres présents ici, alors je n'ai aucune raison de rester. » répliqua vertement la jeune fille.

« Il suffit ! » s'exclama Dumbledore d'une voix forte. « Il n'y a guère de temps pour des querelles de famille. La jeune Ginevra a raison, Molly. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire tant que nous ne serons pas en mesure de discerner les personnes en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance de celles qui n'en sont pas dignes. Cachez-vous. Disparaissez de la circulation. Je contacterai tout le monde dès que ce sera sûr. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. J'ai installé quelques champs de protections mais… »

La diatribe de Dumbledore fut interrompue par l'arrivée à travers le mur d'un Patronus ayant pris la forme d'un lynx. La manifestation argentée sembla balayer la pièce du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque la silhouette du vieux sorcier et s'avança vers lui. La voix de Kingsley résonna à travers l'animal scintillant.

« Le Ministère est tombé. Ils arrivent. Fuyez. »

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Le chaos éclata dans la maison. Tout le monde criait à qui mieux mieux les premières choses qui leur venaient à l'esprit à son voisin. Certains semblaient crier pour eux-mêmes. Dumbledore était sur le point de restaurer l'ordre en employant son fameux 'frappement de mains tonitruant' quand une violente secousse ébranla soudainement l'édifice.

« Que se passe-t-il Albus ? » s'enquit soucieusement James Potter. Le vénérable sorcier interrogé porta sa main à sa poitrine.

« Quelqu'un tente de détruire les champs de protection que j'ai installés lorsque nous sommes arrivés. Ils sont déjà là. »

« NON ! CA NE PEUT PAS ETRE POSSIBLE ! » feula soudainement une Molly éplorée.

La raison du supplice qui l'agitait ainsi se trouvait juste devant elle, juste derrière la barrière qui délimitait le domaine du Terrier. Parmi une quinzaine de personnes drapées de noir et dissimulées sous un masque argenté, se trouvait un individu à visage découvert et dont la main reposait sur la sphère à présent visible du champ protecteur. Les cheveux roux et la boucle d'oreille en dent de dragon constituaient autant d'indices révélateurs quant à l'identité du briseur de sortilèges qui tentait de créer une percée à travers les protections.

« NON ! PAS BILL ! PAS LUI AUSSI ! »

Personne n'aurait jamais cru que Bill Weasley puisse se retourner contre sa famille, pas même sous l'emprise du Sortilège de l'Imperium. Et pourtant il se tenait là, sa main crépitant de magie contre la surface des champs de protection dont il tentait de venir à bout. La manifeste lueur de concentration dans son regard, semblable à Minerva il y avait de cela pas même une heure, ne laissait aucun doute quant à la clarté de ses pensées. Briser des champs de protection n'était pas une tâche dont pouvait s'acquitter un esprit luttant contre une forme de contrôle étrangère. William 'Bill' Weasley était en pleine possession de sa volonté. Et elle était dirigée contre eux.

Albus Dumbledore n'était pas peu fier de son habilité à ériger des champs de protection à toute épreuve. Plus d'un siècle d'existence lui avait enseigné bien des choses dans cet art délicat, mais tout son savoir et ses compétences faisaient bien pâle figure devant le jeune prodige qui allait faire voler sa protection en éclats. Ils ne disposaient probablement que de quelques minutes avant que leur dernière ligne de défense ne cède.

« Fuyez tous ! Maintenant ! Les protections ne vont pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps. Sortez des champs anti-transplanage et rendez-vous dans un lieu sûr. Nous devons… »

*BOUUM*

Défiant ses estimations les plus réfléchies, il n'avait même pas fallu quelques minutes pour que le rouquin ait raison de ses défenses, mais quelques secondes seulement. Un sort de bombardement frappa le sol à quelques pas de la porte, faisant voler des mottes de terre un peu partout. La probabilité pour que leurs ennemis – dont le talent n'était certainement pas négligeable – manquent une cible de la taille du Terrier, était quasiment nulle. Ils ne tentaient donc pas de les tuer. Si tel avait été le cas, un simple _Finite Incantatem_ aurait eut raison des enchantements qui faisaient tenir la maison debout, et cette dernière se serait effondrée sur eux.

Mais le sort eut l'effet escompté. Il provoqua la panique générale parmi les personnes à l'intérieur. Ils commencèrent à courir partout à la recherche d'une échappatoire. L'exigüité de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, cependant, ne laissait que très peu de marge de manœuvre. James attrapa son fils apathique et plongea à travers une fenêtre, bientôt suivi par les autres.

Dans la confusion, Molly ne parvint pas à attraper sa fille mais elle la vit suivre Dumbledore dans l'arrière jardin. Si quelqu'un pouvait préserver son bébé de tout mal et la garder en sécurité, c'était assurément le plus grand sorcier au monde. Elle suivit prestement son mari qui empruntait un chemin menant à un petit bosquet en dehors des champs anti-transplanage.

Il subsistait cependant une faille à son raisonnement dicté par ses instincts maternels…Qui allait préserver le plus grand sorcier au monde de tout mal?

Albus Dumbledore forçait son chemin vers l'extérieur des protections anti-transplanage avec grande difficulté. Malgré tous ses pouvoirs, ses ennemis étaient extrêmement doués, ne l'attaquant jamais à plus de cinq mais toujours avec une parfaite coordination. S'il avait été un sorcier d'un peu moindre envergure, il serait tombé il y a bien longtemps. Pourtant, le mieux qu'il pouvait faire était de se protéger et esquiver les sorts de ses assaillants masqués.

Les choses se compliquèrent quand ils se mirent à viser la jeune sorcière rousse qui l'avait suivi dans l'espoir de se voir être menée en sécurité. Cela avait été manifestement une erreur d'appréciation de sa part, étant donné que le groupe semblait clairement en avoir après lui, bien qu'ils n'employassent aucun sort mortel. Il était évident qu'ils tentaient de le capturer vivant.

Peut-être y avait-il encore de l'espoir pour ces âmes égarées.

« Restez derrière moi Ginevra ! Je ne laisserai aucun mal vous arriver. » lança le vieux sorcier d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Ginevra était la pierre angulaire de son plan. Pour alimenter 'le pouvoir qu'il ne connaissait pas' il se devait de la garder en sécurité. L'Elu éprouvait des sentiments très forts pour la cadette des Weasley. Et tant que l'Elu continuait de vivre et d'aimer, il subsistait de l'espoir pour le Bien.

Il ne vit jamais arriver le sortilège de désarmement qui le frappa dans le dos, mais vit clairement la Baguette du Sureau s'envoler de sa main par-dessus son épaule. Il se retourna pour faire face à l'ennemi qui s'était dérobé à sa perception et qui venait de s'emparer de l'allégeance de la Baguette de la Mort, seulement pour voir ladite baguette atterrir dans la paume ouverte d'une Ginevra Molly Weasley au sourire narquois.

« Et moi qui m'étais donnée tant de mal pour vous avertir que les traîtres se tapissaient partout. Vous vous êtes avéré être bien décevant, Monsieur le Directeur. »

« Ginevra, vous… » balbutia le sorcier devenu complètement pâle, et en proie à l'hébétement le plus total.

« En effet Monsieur le Directeur. Moi. » Le groupe de mages noirs rassemblés, ricanaient à la vue de son expression ahurie. « Je dois vous remercier pour votre consternante prévisibilité durant tout ce temps. Cela a rendu les choses bien plus faciles. »

Le ton d'amusement dans sa voix fit bouillir son sang. Il ne pouvait plus combattre, mais sans la jeune femme traîtresse qui se tenait devant lui, il pouvait s'enfuir bien plus aisément.

« Fumseck ! » hurla-t-il, appelant par ce cri son compagnon de longue date. Le phénix apparut dans un déluge de flammes et s'envola vers lui, seulement pour atterrir gracieusement et avec un trille mélodieux sur l'épaule de la même rousse qui avait volé sa baguette juste quelques instants plus tôt, et se mettant à frotter affectueusement son bec contre sa joue.

L'expression du visage de Dumbledore relevait du plus haut comique à ce point. Ses yeux avaient atteint la taille démesurée de ceux d'un elfe de maison et sa bouche était bée de stupeur incrédule.

« F-f-fumseck ? »

Le phénix se tourna à peine pour lui lancer un regard empreint de mépris avant que Ginny ne prenne de nouveau la parole.

« Bien trop prévisible, vieil homme. Bien trop prévisible. »

Il était bien trop stupéfait pour penser à éviter les deux _Stupéfix_ que lui lancèrent conjointement la baguette de Ginny et la Baguette de la Mort. L'obscurité accueillit obligeamment son esprit troublé, et il perdit connaissance.

* * *

><p><em><span>Lieu : Incartable<span>_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent de nouveau un moment indéfinissable plus tard. Il ne se trouvait plus sur le jardin verdoyant du Terrier mais dans un manoir finement décoré. Ses poignets avaient été entravés par une simple corde, quelque chose dont il aurait pu aisément se défaire à l'aide de sa magie libre, s'il n'avait pas été piégé dans un cercle runique drainant toute forme de magie en son sein.

Il était complètement impuissant.

A sa gauche Ginevra s'agenouillait devant une silhouette encapuchonnée. « Mon Seigneur. Albus Dumbledore est à votre merci, comme vous l'aviez ordonné. »

La silhouette se tourna pour lui faire face, mais son visage était recouvert d'un masque blanc qui ressemblait à un crâne avec trois marques verticales qui ornaient le côté gauche telles la griffure d'une quelconque bête sauvage. Qui que fût cette personne, ce n'était assurément pas Voldemort.

Le Directeur déglutit avec quelques difficultés. Il devait avoir été inconscient pendant un bon bout de temps.

« Qui…? » fit-il d'une voix que sa gorge douloureuse rendait enrouée. Le sorcier tourna sa tête pour lui adresser un regard tandis que Ginny plaçait la Baguette du Sureau dans sa paume ouverte.

« Ah. Vous êtes déjà éveillé. Nullement surprenant, compte tenu de la quantité de magie que vous possédez. Bienvenue en mon humble demeure M. Dumbledore. Pardonnez-moi du moyen pour le moins cavalier que j'ai dû employer pour vous amener ici. J'avais l'impression que vous auriez ignoré une invitation dans les règles. »

« Vous me voyez désavantagé monsieur… ? »

« Erebeus. » répondit le sorcier masqué.

Albus se pétrifia et déglutit une fois de plus. Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies ? Il y avait deux Seigneurs des Ténèbres ?

« Pourquoi…m'avez-vous amené ici. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas tué plutôt ? »

« Parce que j'ai besoin de vous en vie. Parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Dumbledore était complètement perdu. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait, ni de ce qui se passait au juste. Seule une chose demeurait claire dans son esprit.

« Alors vous ferez mieux de terminer ce que vous avez commencé et me tuer. Je ne vous aiderai en aucune façon. Vous pouvez me torturer tout votre content ou même essayer de me placer sous Imperium. Cela ne fonctionnera pas. » Un léger pouffement retentit de derrière le masque. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva de son siège et s'avança vers son prisonnier avant de se pencher vers lui de sorte que le crâne blanc ne se trouvât qu'à quelques centimètres du visage du vieux sorcier.

« Je n'en serai pas si sûr Dumbledore. » statua Erebeus en plaçant sa main au dessus de la surface lisse de son masque. Il entreprit alors de le retirer révélant ses traits au vieux sorcier complètement choqué.

Le monde d'Albus s'écroula quand les yeux verts flamboyants de son interlocuteur plongèrent dans les siens. Quelque chose dans son esprit sembla avoir un déclic et des années d'indices et d'allusion s'emboîtèrent alors brusquement, formant un tableau dans lequel lui, le maître de l'échiquier, s'avérait finalement n'avoir été qu'un pion qui s'ignorait. Son esprit éperdu traitait des années d'informations à un rythme impressionnant. Tellement de faits, tellement d'indices. Il avait été trop absorbé dans ses propres plans pour réellement s'en rendre compte. Il voulut dire quelque chose, afin de montrer que finalement tout ne lui échappait pas, qu'il comprenait désormais au moins la situation, mais la seule chose qui échappa de ses lèvres fut un unique nom, la clé de l'intégralité du puzzle.

« Harry. »

Erebeus se contenta d'étirer ses lèvres en un rictus satisfait. La victoire avait un goût incomparable.


	2. Enfants de la prophétie

**L'ascension du réprouvé**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tome 1 : L'enfant disparu<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Enfants de la prophétie <strong>

_Lieu : Godric's Hollow – Date : 31 Juillet 1980_

« DES JUMEAUX ! Albus ! Ce sont deux merveilleux jumeaux ! » s'époumona un James Potter au comble de l'extase. Sa femme Lily venait de donner naissance la veille à leurs deux premiers enfants, l'aîné Harry James Potter et le cadet Alex Charlus Potter. Deux bébés en pleine santé qui voyaient le jour durant les temps sombres de la guerre.

« Voilà de merveilleuses nouvelles, James. Merveilleuses en effet. Toutes mes félicitations. Mais je crains fort d'être contraint de porter atteinte à votre belle humeur festive. J'apporte de bien graves nouvelles. »

« Voldemort ? » s'enquit l'auror sans la moindre once de peur à l'idée de prononcer le Seigneur des Ténèbres par le nom qu'il s'était choisi. « Qu'est-ce que ce monstre a fait cette fois-ci ? Une autre attaque contre des Né-moldus ? »

« Non, non. Il n'a pas encore esquissé le moindre mouvement pour l'instant. En fait, cela fait un bon moment qu'il est demeuré inactif. J'ai bien peur que les nouvelles que je suis venu vous apporter ont déjà dû parvenir à ses oreilles, et qu'il soit à présent en train de planifier son prochain mouvement. »

« Quelles nouvelles, Albus ? Quel genre d'informations pourrait faire hésiter ce forcené ? » interrogea un James à présent en proie à la plus grande inquiétude. Il était inhabituel pour Dumbledore d'évoquer un sujet en tournant ainsi autour du pot mais le ton inquiet dans la voix du puissant sorcier attisait en lui un glacial sentiment d'effroi dont il n'arrivait pas à se départir. Son expérience en tant qu'Auror lui soufflait que quoi que fût la chose qui agitait ainsi le vieux sorcier, c'était assurément quelque chose qui devait être de nature à l'inquiéter.

« Nous ferions mieux de nous asseoir pour cela, James. » L'auror se contenta d'hocher la tête, l'inquiétude qui étreignait sa poitrine se faisant à présent d'autant plus oppressante.

Les deux sorciers se dirigèrent vers le confortable canapé du salon et prirent tous deux places.

« A présent dites-moi, de quoi s'agit-il au juste Albus ? »

Dumbledore inspira profondément avant de parler.

« J'ai dernièrement été à la recherche d'un professeur de Divination pour l'école. Une tâche des plus ardues compte tenu du nombre impressionnant dans le monde de personnes qui se prétendent voyantes. J'ai eu un entretien avec une candidate il y a quelques semaines à Pré-au-lard. En toute sincérité, je me dois de dire que cette femme s'est avérée être une grande déception, et j'étais sur le point de partir lorsque quelque chose s'est produit. Dites-moi James, êtes-vous familier avec le concept de prophétie ? Comment elles fonctionnent ainsi que comment les identifier ? »

James secoua sa tête. Albus poursuivit.

« Quand une prophétie est délivrée, les facteurs déterminants doivent déjà être avérés et le voyant ne se rappelle jamais de son contenu. Personnellement, je n'avais jamais vu une vraie voyante délivrer une prophétie avant cette nuit. »

« Que…qu'est-ce que dit la prophétie, Albus ? »

Le vieux sorcier regarda le jeune Auror dans les yeux avant de reprendre la parole.

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera, en fera ainsi son égal. Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »_

En cet instant, le monde de James Potter s'effondra.

« Mais…mais…Etes-vous certain que c'est une vraie Prophétie ? » A cela Albus hocha gravement la tête.

« Oui. J'ai usé de Légilimancie sur la femme qui l'a formulée et je n' ai trouvé nulle trace de ce souvenir en elle. Elle est malheureusement bien authentique, James. »

« Alors…alors mes enfants…l'un d'entre eux… » balbutia James.

« Soit l'un d'entre eux ou bien l'enfant des Longdubat. »

« Et…le Seigneur des Ténèbres est au courant de cela ? Comment ? »

« Un mangemort nous espionnait cette nuit-là. Je suis convaincu qu'il en a reporté au moins une partie significative à son maître. Je suis désolé James, mais votre famille est devenue une plus grande cible qu'elle ne l'était déjà. »

Un silence lourd s'abattit entre les deux sorciers. James serrait ses mains si fort que les jointures de ses doigts en devenaient blanches.

« Je…j'ai besoin de le dire à Lily. Elle doit savoir. Elle doit aller se cacher avec les enfants. Je ne laisserai pas ma famille être entraînée par ces sottises. »

« Je ne suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec vous James. Cependant je crains qu'aller à l'encontre du destin ne fasse qu'aggraver les choses. Le marquage doit quand même avoir lieu. Jusqu'alors, nous ne saurons pas qui est l'Elu et la prophétie ne sera pas réalisée. Voldemort trouvera son égal peu importe à quel point il sera dissimulé. Le destin fera en sorte que cela se réalise. »

« Alors je défierai le destin, même si je dois mourir pour cela. »

« Je comprends. Je placerai l'enchantement du Fidelitas sur cette maison. Vous devez choisir un gardien du secret,James. Quelqu'un auquel vous puissiez confier votre vie et celle de votre famille. »

« Je…ne puis-je pas être gardien du secret ou peut-être Lily ? »

« Non, James, le pouvoir du FIdelitas, ne fonctionne que s'il est basé sur la confiance. Le secret ne peut être gardé par celui ou ceux qu'il est supposé protégé. Vous devez choisir quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Alors…je choisis Sirius. Il est comme un frère pour moi et il peut se défendre lui-même. Je ne peux imaginer personne d'autre en qui je pourrais avoir plus confiance qu'en lui. Pas même vous Albus. »

« Très bien, c'est entendu alors. Amenez Sirius ici demain, et nous exécuterons l'enchantement. »

« Je vais l'appeler tout de suite. »

* * *

><p><em><span>Lieu : Godric's Hollow – Date : 31 Octobre 1981<span>_

«Il est là. Cours Lily, mets les enfants en sécurité. Je vais le retenir. » L'auror fit signe à sa femme de monter à l'étage. Peut –être pourrait-elle établir quelques champs protecteurs pour maintenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres à distance avant que les secours n'arrivent.

« James, non ! Tu ne peux pas le battre. Il est trop puissant. Nous devons nous échapper. » plaida la jeune Lily Potter née Evans.

« Nous ne pouvons pas le semer, mon amour. Vas-y ! Je t'aime. Je vous aime tous les trois. »

« Nous t'aimons aussi, James. Je t'en prie ne meurs pas. Je t'en prie. »

« Je ne peux pas te le promettre ma chérie. Vas-y maintenant ! »

Elle monta à l'étage en courant, et James se prépara pour le combat imminent, ses pensées allant à ses amis et sa famille. Une triste pensée solitaire fut dédiée aux traître Black qui avait retourné sa veste et révélé le secret dont il avait été fait gardien à Voldemort.

La porte explosa soudainement en une pluie de débris de bois qui allèrent frapper sans aucun dommage le bouclier de James. La figure encapuchonnée pénétra dans la maison comme si elle possédait le lieu, et s'arrêta pour scruter les yeux de James de son regard Serpentin. L'homme à l'aspect reptilien parla d'une voix qui fit naître des frissons au niveau de l'échine de son opposant.

« Potter…écarte-toi. Il n'y a nul besoin que tu meures ce soir. Tu peux trouver bien mieux que cette Sang-de-Bourbe qui te sert de femme. «

James Potter répondit avec un maléfice Brisos qui impacta sans causer de dommages le bouclier du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Il n'y a personne de mieux que Lily ! » hurla-t-il en réponse avant d'envoyer une autre volée de maléfices et de sorts à son assaillant.

Les deux hommes engagèrent le duel sans plus de mots supplémentaires. James prouva sa valeur en retenant le puissant mage noir qui lui faisait face pendant cinq longues minutes. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était impressionné par les talents du jeune Auror, mais à la fin, il ne faisait que jouer avec lui. Avec un geste sec de son poignet, il lança un sort de stupéfixion dans sa direction.

James vit le sort arriver et érigea promptement un bouclier. Il fut néanmoins littéralement et figurativement stupéfié lorsque les étincelles de magie écarlates détruisirent son bouclier et le frappèrent en pleine poitrine. Inconscient, il s'effondra brusquement sur le sol, ses dernières pensées allant vers la famille qu'il n'avait pas réussi à protéger.

« Il y aura une place pour toi dans mon règne Potter, une fois que j'aurai corrigé tes erreurs qui se trouvent à l'étage. Je suis certain que tu entendras raison en temps voulu. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres entreprit alors de monter à l'étage, à la recherche de ses proies. Au deuxième étage il rencontra un champ répulsif. Un travail effectué à la hâte qui vola en éclats dès qu'il lui opposa sa magie. Il atteignit la porte menant à la pièce dans laquelle la Sang-de-Bourbe s'était réfugiée avec ses enfants. Bientôt, toute cette affaire de prophétie ne serait plus que de l'histoire ancienne. Avec un unique mouvement de sa baguette, la porte fondit sur elle-même et il pénétra dans la pièce.

Lily Potter avait sa baguette brandie, prête à combattre de toutes ses forces afin de protéger ses enfants.

« Pousse-toi, femme. J'ai d'autres plans pour toi. »

« JAMAIS ! » hurla-t-elle avec défiance. « Je ne vous laisserai pas faire de mal à mes enfants. »

« Ah. Tu vas _essayer_ de ne pas me laisser leur faire du mal. » corrigea-t-il avec un certain amusement dans sa voix.

Cette-fois ci la confrontation dura bien moins longtemps. Un simple _Stupéfix_ eut raison de la femme sans aucun effort.

« Estime-toi chanceuse que je t'ai promise à mon Mangemort comme récompense pour ses services, autrement tu aurais précédé tes enfants vers l'autre côté. »

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha ensuite du premier berceau, celui dans lequel Alex Potter dormait paisiblement, inconscient de la mort qui planait au-dessus de lui. Voldemort pointa sa baguette vers le nourrisson, un sort de mort déjà sur ses lèvres. Ce fut à ce moment là que les choses se gâtèrent. Son bras droit fut soudainement tiré par une force invisible en direction de la main étendue d'un autre garçon. Qui sait si le jeune Harry Potter essayait de protéger son unique frère contre le bâton maléfique ou s'il essayait simplement d'attirer l'attention de l'unique adulte conscient de la pièce ? Quoiqu'il en soit, le sort de mort était à présent dirigé vers le bébé. Si Voldemort avait eut la préscience des conséquences qu'aurait un geste aussi innocent, il aurait probablement essayé de supprimer le sort ou peut-être aurait-il essayé de le dévier.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le rayon de lumière à l'éclat vert mortel jaillit de la baguette et alla frapper sans coup férir la poitrine du petit garçon aux cheveux noirs.

Et alors le monde ne fut qu'explosion. Le corps de Harry scintilla avant qu'une onde de choc massive ne se répande autour de lui, réduisant le Seigneur des Ténèbres en cendres et prenant avec elle la moitié de la chambre. Des débris volèrent de partout , le berceau d'Alex fut pratiquement détruit, infligeant par la même un bon nombre de blessures au petit garçon. La forme inconsciente de Lily n'eut pas plus de chance. Des morceaux de bois percèrent son corps qui jonchait le sol, ce qui la réveilla.

Lily Potter ouvrit les yeux pour faire face à une scène des plus cataclysmiques.

Là où le berceau de Harry s'était trouvé, il ne restait qu'un trou qui prenait place à la fois dans le mur et dans le sol de la chambre. Une partie du toit s'était aussi envolée. Nulle trace de son fils aîné n'avait été laissée. Bien trop effarée pour appréhender correctement la signification de ce qu'elle voyait, ses yeux balayèrent le berceau de son autre fils. Le cadet de ses enfants gisait dans une mare de sang, la respiration entrecoupée. Elle se mit à hurler et le cri perçant qu'elle produisit atteignit les oreilles des membres de l'ordre du phénix qui venaient juste d'apparaître à proximité de la demeure en ruines.

Albus Dumbledore et Minerva McGonagall accoururent à l'étage après avoir prestement rappelé à lui James d'un Enervatum rapidement lancé.

« Lily ! Harry ! Alex ! » James atteignit la chambre effrayé de ce qu'il pourrait y trouver une fois à l'intérieur. Ses peurs se révélèrent fondées lorsqu'il avisa sa femme étreignant dans ses bras le corps de leur seul fils restant.

« Vite Minerva, contactez Pomfresh à Poudlard. Il nous faut stabiliser le garçon avant de l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste. »

La femme suivit les instructions qui lui avaient été données et se précipita vers la cheminée qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée alors que James soignait les blessures de sa femme et de son fils.

« Albus… » appela Lily d'une voix presque inaudible. « Harry…Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry ? » Le vieux sorcier, semblant à présent ressentir tout le poids de ses ans, balaya la scène devant lui du regard.

« Lily…Je suis désolé…Je… » il déglutit avec difficulté dû à la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge. « Je ne pense pas que Harry… » Il ne put finir sa phrase. Lily fondit en larmes en agrippant son mari comme si sa vie en dépendait. James aussi pleurait la perte de son fils aîné mais il faisait de son mieux afin d'être fort pour sa famille. Il se devait d'être fort pour eux. Lily et Alex avaient tous les deux besoin de lui en ce moment et il ne faillirait pas davantage à sa famille qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Il se jura que quoi qu'il advienne il les protégerait à l'avenir de tout mal.

« Albus. » dit-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Où est Voldemort ? »

Le vieil homme regarda l'enfant dans les bras de Lily et répondit avec gravité. « Je crois que le destin s'est assuré par lui-même de faire exécuter la prophétie James. Je ne peux pas encore dire avec certitude s'il est parti pour de bon mais peut-être avons-nous gagné du temps. »

Pompy Pomfresh entra à cet instant dans la pièce, et se mit rapidement à administrer les premiers secours au jeune Potter. Quelques minutes plus tard, le groupe transplana devant Sainte-Mangouste tandis que quelques membres de l'ordre s'assuraient de surveiller la maison des Potter.

Un groupe de Médico-mages accoururent pour prendre en charge le nourrisson blessé.

« Vite, appelez un briseur de sortilège. Il y a une importante dose de magie noire dans son système. Faites-vite, son noyau magique ne va pas tenir encore longtemps ainsi. »

« De la Magie Noire ? » se récria Lily.

« Veuillez reculer, Madame. » ordonna une infirmière. « Laissez-nous faire notre travail. Nous le sauverons. »

Avec réticence, la jeune rousse recula et laissa les sorcières s'occuper de son fils.

« S'il-vous-plaît sauvez-le, s'il-vous-plaît, s'il-vous-plaît… » Elle continua de répéter ces mots tels un mantra.

La sorcière hocha la tête à son intention et suivi ses collègues. Lily posa ses mains contre son cœur et pria à la fois pour Alex et pour Harry. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son merveilleux petit garçon n'était plus. Elle ne pouvait accepter le fait qu'elle l'avait perdu.

Non. Peu importe ce que les autres personnes avaient dit, elle ne croirait pas que son fils était parti, malgré tout ce que tout le monde en dirait.

Elle ne savait pas à quel point elle avait raison.

* * *

><p><em><span>Lieu : Inconnu – Date : 31 Octobre 1981<span>_

La nuit, une forêt n'est jamais silencieuse. Les ténèbres que crée la végétation qui la compose sont toujours percées par nombre de bruits produits par ses habitants. C'est seulement lorsqu'une menace est perçue que la masse d'arbres devient subitement silencieuse, tout comme c'était le cas à ce moment.

L'air apparemment paisible de la nuit se mit soudainement à grésiller jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion subite ne vienne détruire un arbre voisin, créant ainsi une clairière dans l'entremêlement autrement ininterrompu de bois. De nulle part, un bébé apparut sans rien pour recouvrir sa petite forme potelée, sa main tenant un long bâton de bois fait en bois d'if. Le garçon fut déposé au sol endormi. Il n'était pas blessé mise à part la présence d'une unique cicatrice on forme d'éclair gravée sur son front.

Il demeura ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette ne se découpe parmi les ombres des bois. Une femme vêtue de haillons se dirigea à travers les flammes mourantes et le bois brûlés vers la source de ce désastre. Elle découvrit le garçon dormant paisiblement par terre, nullement conscient du chaos qu'il venait de causer.

La femme le scruta du regard pendant quelques minutes avant de le soulever et de le prendre avec elle dans la nuit sans étoiles, en le portant dans ses bras comme s'il était la plus précieuse des possessions.

Elle ne savait pas à quel point son action allait changer l'avenir du Monde Sorcier.


	3. Enfances séparées

**L'ascension du réprouvé**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tome 1 : L'enfant disparu<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Enfances séparées<strong>

_Lieu : Ville sans nom quelque part en Europe Centrale – Date : 26 Septembre 1986_

La petite ville construite à partir de bois de seconde main, d'acier rouillé et d'autres matériaux aux origines similairement douteuses ne pouvait être assimilée à rien de plus qu'à une décharge. L'amas difforme que constituaient les misérables baraques au milieu de la forêt était un lieu prisé de rassemblement pour toutes sortes de créatures magiques : des sorciers et sorcières aux loup-garous, en passant par les vampires. Bien qu'une partie de la ville fût constituée de véritables établissements, le reste se démarquait par sa décrépitude et son insalubrité qui n'était pas sans rappeler les bidonvilles Moldus. Toutes sortes d'affaires peu scrupuleuses voire même frauduleuses s'y concluaient sans peur aucune de représailles de la part du Gouvernement Magique Allemand qui fermait les yeux.

La ville avait été construite en deux ans depuis le jour ou une explosion magique inexpliquée s'était produite au milieu de la forêt créant ainsi une clairière aux proportions significatives et propres à l'habitat. Les premiers à investir les lieux furent les savants du monde de la magie à la recherche d'une explication quant à la soudaine éruption de magie ambiante dans la zone. Certains d'entre eux commencèrent à construire leurs maisons directement sur les lieux lorsqu'il leur apparut que des années de recherches leur seraient probablement nécessaires afin de résoudre le mystère de la clairière. Bien vite toutes sortes de personnes se mirent à se rassembler autour du petit village, en arrivant avec les convois de ravitaillement destiné à la petite communauté. Et avant que quiconque ne puisse s'en rendre compte, la première guilde des marchants s'y était établie. Cela ne tracassa pas outre mesure les savants qui voyaient en cela un moyen commode de commander et recevoir les provisions dont ils avaient besoin.

Bien que la plupart de ces chercheurs ne fussent pas spécialement brillants, tout comme leurs pairs ils n'octroyaient que très peu de leur temps aux choses n'ayant aucun lien avec l'objet suscitant leur intérêt. Leur petite colonie se situait entre deux villes magiques importantes et grâce à la guilde qui s'y était installée, elle devint bien vite un itinéraire apprécié pour toute personne désirant voyager à la manière des Moldus sans être repérée.

Ce n'était dès lors plus qu'une question de temps avant que les contrebandiers ne se mettent à utiliser cet itinéraire pour leurs propres fins. En conséquence, toutes sortes de poisons et d'artefacts dangereux et illégaux transitèrent bien vite par cette voie. C'était un moyen de transport bien primitif et lent, mais il avait cet avantage appréciable de ne pas être sujet à l'attention des autorités. Cela prenait assurément beaucoup de temps à tout produit pour arriver à destination mais c'était un moyen bien plus sûr que les portauloins, dont l'usage et la création étaient surveillées de très près. Il était donc difficile de faire passer de la contrebande par cette voie-là sans s'acquitter d'un pot-de-vin conséquent, ce qui en retour augmentait significativement les prix des produits sur le marché noir.

Le gouvernement quant à lui, était au fait de la situation, mais n'éprouvait aucune peine à fermer les yeux. Du moment que les habitants de la ville s'en tenaient à leurs machinations sans impliquer les honnêtes citoyens de leur pays, tout était sous contrôle pour autant qu'ils étaient concernés.

D'une certaine manière, cela leur rendait bien plus aisé la tâche constituant à délimiter un trait de séparation entre la partie saine du pays et celle gangrénée par les rebuts de la société. Quelques pot-de-vin judicieusement placés, et revenant au final bien moins cher que ceux du Bureau de Régulation des Portauloins, permettaient par ailleurs à ces derniers de se prémunir efficacement contre les yeux et la main intransigeants de la Loi.

Ainsi menée, la ville ne tarda pas à se dégrader au fil du temps et bien que les savants fussent laissés en paix dans leur propre coin de la ville, le reste devint bien rapidement le repère de toutes sortes d'individus et d'organisations aux activités peu ragoûtantes.

Bien évidemment en des lieux comme celui-ci, où toutes sortes de désirs se voyaient aisément assouvis, il n'était pas étonnant de voir quelques orphelins en parcourir les sombres ruelles. C'était le genre d'endroit où des femmes aux familles vertueuses pouvaient disposer, à l'insu de tous, de leurs enfants conçus à titre bien moins vertueux.

C'était donc pour cette raison que personne ne prêta attention à l'enfant décharné et aux pieds nus qui déambulait dans les rues vêtu de haillons. Un enfant comme bon nombre d'autres de cette ville : sale, malodorant et bien sûr à l'estomac criant famine.

Par ailleurs, la physionomie du jeune garçon ne semblait pas faite pour attirer le regard. Si on ne prenait pas en compte ses yeux. Il possédait seulement deux traits caractéristiques qui le rendait reconnaissable pour quiconque le connaissant déjà. Le premier trait était des yeux verts à la nuance hors du commun et qui possédaient une clarté et une vitalité qui en étaient presque hypnotisant. Ils convoyaient aussi un regard extrêmement dur, semblable à celui de la plupart des autres garçons vivant dans ce petit amas sans nom de baraques misérables en plein milieu de la forêt. Cependant la force intérieure que trahissait ce regard n'avait rien de commun, tout particulièrement en ce genre d'endroit apostasié, où la résignation et la misère régnaient en maître dans le cœur de la plupart de ses habitants. Le second trait qui était propre au garçon se trouvait dans une cicatrice en forme d'éclair bien moins perceptible sous ses cheveux noirs désordonnés, et qui lui avait valu le nom qu'il portait.

« _La Balafre ! Viens ici ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »_ s'écria une vieille femme en allemand. Le garçon entra en courant dans une misérable masure à l'équilibre précaire où la vieille était affairée à remuer une mixture qui bouillait dans un chaudron.

« _Je suis là ma tante. De quoi avez-vous besoin ? » _répondit-il dans la même langue. La vieille femme qui l'avait élevé ne se donna pas la peine de se retourner pour le regarder et se borna à continuer de remuer son chaudron. La similitude qu'offrait ainsi la vieille femme avec l'une de ces sorcières malfaisantes des contes de fées aurait sauté aux yeux du garçon s'il avait lu ou entendu un conte de fée au cours de sa jeune vie.

« _Amène ces fioles à l'homme qui vit de l'autre côté de la colline, dans le grand manoir. »_ Le garçon se raidit perceptiblement à la mention de cet endroit. Il n'aimait pas aller là-bas et il appréciait encore moins rencontrer cet homme. La manière dont il le regardait à chaque fois qu'il s'y rendait constituait toute la hantise de sa vie. « _Dépêche-toi, j'ai d'autres courses à te faire faire. »_ Le garçon n'esquissa pas un geste. « _TOUT DE SUITE MON GARCON_ ! »

Le cri lancé le tira violemment de son état pétrifié. Il saisit hâtivement les fioles, les plaça dans son sac et sortit en courant.

Il continue de courir à travers la ville aux dimensions énormes pour un petit garçon, ses petits pieds nus foulant le sol glacial et boueux. Ses mains agrippaient fermement le sac, à la fois afin de ne pas se le faire voler et pour empêcher les fioles de tomber et de se briser. Il se rappelait encore de l'indicible douleur qu'il avait endurée la dernière fois qu'il avait avoué à sa tante que cela s'était produit. Il pouvait d'ailleurs toujours ressentir la douleur dans son dos. Les cicatrices qui s'y trouvaient n'avaient pas encore totalement guéri.

Il se faufila parmi la foule insouciante quant à son existence à travers les rues et continua sa course jusqu'à atteindre les limites de la ville et la forêt qui l'encerclait. Sa silhouette fut engloutie par la masse boisée semblant sans fin et où très peu de personnes osaient s'aventurer.

On ne le revit plus du reste de la journée.

* * *

><p><em><span>Lieu : Godric's Hollow – Date : 26 Septembre 1986<span>_

« Allez Alex ! Esquive plus vite ! »

James Potter envoya un autre sort Cuisant sur son fils. Le garçon aux cheveux roux et aux yeux noirs sauta sur sa gauche pour éviter le rayon de magie qui se dirigeait vers lui. Son souffle se faisait haletant et il suait profusément. Depuis ce maudit jour d'Halloween son père avait commencé à l'entraîner jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus tenir debout. Le garçon ne pouvait pas encore faire de magie, à la fois parce qu'il ne possédait pas de baguette et parce que son cœur magique était toujours affaibli suite à cette nuit mais cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que son corps et son esprit ne pouvaient être entraînés.

« Déjà fatigué ? » le harangua son père en voyant son fils se démener pour rester debout après une demi-heure d'entraînement intensif.

« JAMES ! Arrête-ça tout de suite ! » s'écria Lily Potter en entrant dans la pièce après avoir été alertée par les cris de son mari. « Ne vois-tu pas qu'il a atteint ses limites ? »

James se recroquevilla face au ton orageux de sa femme. Depuis la mort de Harry, un nom qu'on ne pouvait mentionner en sa présence, elle était devenue quelque peu surprotectrice à l' égard de son dernier fils et ne manquait jamais d'arracher la tête de son mari à chaque fois qu'il dépassait les limites de ce qu'elle considérait comme sûr et sain.

« Mais, ma chérie… » essaya-t-il de protester.

« Non James. Tu ne peux pas l'éprouver aussi durement. Il n'a que six ans. Qu'espères-tu accomplir ainsi ? » Il était sur le point de répondre lorsqu'Alex parvint à rassembler assez de souffle pour défendre sa cause.

« M'man…tout va bien. S'il-te-plaît Papa, reprenons. » James sourit à son fils.

« Alex…tu n'as pas à te donner autant de mal. »

« Si je le dois. » répondit le garçon. « Je suis le Garçon-qui-a-survécu. Je suis celui désigné pour faire face à Voldemort lorsqu'il sera de retour. Je ne peux rien espérer accomplir de bon en paressant. Je dois devenir plus fort. »

« Alex, je t'en prie… » plaida Lily au bord des larmes.

« Non maman. J'ai déjà perdu un frère avant même de l'avoir connu. Je ne vais pas laisser ce monstre ou personne d'autre faire du mal à ma famille. Je vais vous protéger, toi, papa et Rose. Et je ne pourrai pas le faire ça si je ne donne pas tout ce que j'ai dans mon entraînement. »

James eut un sourire éclatant en entendant les paroles de son fils tandis que Lily se contentait de l'étreindre de toutes ses forces. Son père lui avait inculqué la valeur de la famille et l'importance qu'il y avait à protéger ceux qui lui sont chers. Alex avait été bien plus que réceptif à ce concept, une sensibilité exacerbée qu'il avait développé en voyant sa mère pleurer chaque jour son frère depuis longtemps disparu.

« Merci Alex. » souffla sa mère. « S'il-te-plaît n'en fait pas trop. Nous ne voulons pas que tu nous protèges au détriment de ta santé. » Elle délivra son fils de son étreinte et se tourna vers son mari. « Si jamais il est blessé, tu dormiras sur le canapé pendant une année entière. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Le pauvre James hocha furieusement la tête. Lily pouvait être vraiment terrifiante lorsqu'elle s'en donnait la peine.

La sorcière aux cheveux roux quitta la pièce tandis qu'elle entendait les deux garçons reprendre leur activité. Elle était si fière de son fils qui s'essayait avec tellement d'ardeur même si son cœur magique n'était pas encore entièrement remis.

Cela avait pris longtemps avant que l'énergie résiduelle du sort de mort ne fût complètement évacuée de son système. Il lui avait fallu passer un mois entier dans un coma artificiel pour cela. Son cœur magique serait complètement restaurée au moment où il se rendrait à Poudlard lui avait assurée la guérisseuse en charge de son fils. Une guérisseuse qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était la confidentialité du patient. Après que les nouvelles de la disparition de Voldemort et que le garçon avait survécu au tristement célèbre _Avada Kedavra, _eurent éclaté au grand jour, son fils avait été élevé par tous au rang de Sauveur du Monde Sorcier même si personne ne savait exactement ce qui s'était passé cette-nuit là.

Quels tissus d'inepties.

Dumbledore pensait que la mort de Harry avait déclenché une sorte de protection liée au sang sur son jumeau. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir s'expliquer comment cela avait pu être possible, mais la magie n'était certes pas connue pour être une science exacte.

Les enfants étaient bien plus en phase avec leur cœur magique que ne l'étaient les adultes en raison de leur acceptation naturelle de leur environnement tout en faisant manque de la concentration nécessaire pour y faire appel correctement. Lorsqu'un être magique grandissait ce pouvoir était perdu en échange de celui lui permettant de contrôler la magie. Mais l'esprit d'un bébé était en mesure de réaliser des phénomènes magiques qui échappaient totalement aux 'utilisateurs de baguettes'. C'était une habilité primaire, pure and spontanée. Ce n'était rien de moins qu'un miracle.

Quel malheur que personne n'ait pu être témoin de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Quel malheur que le prix de ce miracle ait été la perte d'un fils.

Elle n'avait jamais accepté le fait qu'Harry fût mort malgré le fait qu'aucune trace de lui n'ait été retrouvée. Sans son autre enfant, ce n'était pour elle qu'un demi-miracle. Elle continuait de prier tous les jours à n'importe quel pouvoir supérieur, Dieu, la Magie, le Destin, pour que le miracle soit complété et que son fils perdu lui soit retourné. Jusqu'à présent, ses prières avaient été ignorées.

Elle descendit les escaliers pour se rendre au salon. Ce même endroit où Voldemort avait combattu son mari après que ce chien traître lui eut révélé le lieu de leur domicile. La seule satisfaction qu'elle éprouvait à son égard tenait dans le fait qu'elle le savait être en train de pourrir à Azkaban sous la torture des créatures les plus détestables qui soient connues sous le nom de Détraqueurs. C'était là la chose la plus semblable à un enfer qu'on pût trouver sur cette Terre.

Elle saisit un petit cadre qu'elle s'assurait de toujours positionner en pleine évidence dans le salon. Une photo d'elle tenant Harry dans ses bras tandis que James portait Alex. Les deux garçons étaient inséparables à l'époque. Ils partageaient tout. Chaque moment de leur vie, du matin jusqu'à l'heure du coucher était passé comme s'ils étaient une seule et même personne. Ils avaient un lien si merveilleux…

Elle était sur le point de laisser libre cours à ses larmes difficilement contenues jusqu'à présent lorsqu'elle fut taclée par un petit missile humain.

« M'man ! » Une petite Rose Potter de quatre ans enlaça sa mère de ses petits bras comme elle s'en était fait une habitude depuis toujours. Elle était incroyablement sensible à l'atmosphère qui l'entourait et était toujours là pour sa mère à chaque fois que cette dernière était triste. « Ne pleure pas, m'man. » plaida-t-elle avec de grands yeux humides.

Lily ne pouvait rien lui refuser lorsqu'elle lui faisait ce visage-là. Cela la faisait immanquablement fondre. « Je suis désolée, mon cœur. Je ne voulais pas te bouleverser. Je ne pleurerai plus, c'est promis. »

L'enfant renifla bruyamment et étreignit sa mère d'autant plus fort.

La petite fille de quatre ans était la copie conforme de sa mère à cet âge. Des cheveux roux broussailleux, dont elle ne parvenait à avoir raison que lorsqu'elle avait recours à certains enchantements, jusqu'aux yeux verts éclatants qu'elle avait aussi en commun avec son frère Harry. La jeune fille était une sorcière avec un potentiel rare. A l'âge de quatre ans ses faits de magie accidentelle, ne semblaient en rien accidentels, sa magie se manifestant avec une terrifiante précision à chaque fois que l'oncle Peter avait l'audace de la prendre pour cible d'une farce. L'ami de longue date avait appris très vite à ne pas provoquer l'ire de la cadette des Potter.

Peter avait été leur plus proche ami ces dernières années depuis la trahison de Sirius et que James et Remus se fussent perdus de vue. Non, 'perdus de vue' n'était pas l'expression correcte. C'était plutôt James qui avait éloigné Remus. Ce n'était pas tant dû à une hostilité ouverte, mais plutôt à une défiance inconsciente de sa part. Lunard était un loup-garou, les loups-garous étaient des créatures des ténèbres, et les ténèbres signifiaient le mal.

Après s'être vu trahi par son frère en tout excepté par le sang, James ne pouvait se résoudre à faire confiance à quiconque n'étant pas de sa famille excepté Dumbledore. Peter était un cas à part mais c'était seulement parce que personne ne pouvait percevoir Peter comme une menace. L'homme avait peur de sa propre ombre. Le fait qu'il ait été admis à Gryffondor constituait un mystère qui demeurait encore irrésolu à ce jour.

Remus avait bien sûr été fortement attristé par la situation, mais il n'en concevait aucune amertume. La trahison de Sirius avait représenté un coup dur pour lui aussi mais il pouvait comprendre le besoin qu'éprouvait son autre ami à garder sa famille en sécurité. Bien évidemment Lily et Peter continuaient de voir régulièrement Remus et l'animagus Rat continuer d'accompagner son ami 'au petit problème de fourrure' à chaque pleine lune.

James ne disait rien à propos de l'amitié de sa femme avec le loup-garou mais il était clair que cela ne lui plaisait guère. Il n'osait pas dire quoi que ce soit, cependant, car il se savait rationnellement être en tort. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à faire face et surmonter cette peur primale qu'il avait développée. Remus, quant à lui, ne l'en avait jamais blâmé. Son loup intérieur comprenait plus que quiconque le désir viscéral qu'on éprouvait à vouloir garder ses rejetons en sécurité.

Lily s'installa sur la canapé avec sa fille sur ses genoux, caressant tendrement ses cheveux et lui chantonnant une douce berceuse à ses oreilles. Elle continua à la bercer ainsi jusqu'à ce la petite fille soit endormie dans ses bras. Elle contempla sa fille, et en repensant à toutes les choses qui s'étaient effondrées cette nuit-là, elle continua de prier intérieurement pour une seule et unique chose.

« Je t'en prie, reviens vite à la maison, Harry. Tu nous manques à tous terriblement. »

Huit longues années auraient à passer avant que son vœu ne soit exaucé.


	4. Grandir dans la boue

**L'ascension du réprouvé**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tome 1 : L'enfant disparu<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Grandir dans la boue<strong>

_Lieu : Ville sans nom - Date : 27 Septembre 1986_

Le petit garçon connu sous le sobriquet de La Balafre émergea des sombres profondeurs de la forêt bien après l'aurore. La douce brise matinale qui soufflait constitua un maigre réconfort pour son corps endolori. Les cicatrices qui marbraient son dos s'étaient rouvertes et les soins hasardeux qu'il avait reçus au domicile de l'homme étaient bien loin de s'acquitter de leur office apaisant. Tout particulièrement après les activités de la nuit passée. Il se sentait sale et souillé d'une manière telle qu'aucun petit garçon ne devrait avoir à expérimenter. Le contact n'était jamais devenu abusif ni même violent. Cela ne faisait de mal à personne, n'est-ce pas ?

La Balafre était bien loin de partager cet avis. Il haïssait cela. Cette façon dont il l'enjoignait à le toucher. Il se sentait mourir toujours un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, mais le fait était qu'il ne jouissait en aucune façon de ce luxe utopique qu'était la possibilité d'avoir le choix. Il était bien trop petit pour gagner de l'argent d'une autre façon et faire les courses ainsi que commettre quelques vols de-ci de-là constituaient des moyens de revenus bien limités.

Il lui était impossible d'obtenir la potion rare dont il avait besoin d'une autre façon. La vieille sorcière qui l'avait élevé, ne savait pas en préparer, non pas qu'elle le ferait si cela lui était possible. Elle l'avait élevé par simple curiosité en premier lieu, puis comme garçon de courses dès qu'il avait appris à se tenir sur ses jambes. Elle n'avait rien d'un parent et, en aucun cas, elle ne se donnerait du mal pour l'aider. Le mieux qu'il pouvait espérer d'elle était un peu de pain rassis pour toute nourriture, un toit perforé au-dessus de la tête pour tout refuge et un fameux coup de fouet pour toute erreur qu'il avait le malheur de commettre. Comme celui qui l'attendait en rentrant.

Il avait passé la nuit dans ce Manoir de son propre chef et il n'allait pas en partager les profits avec elle. Elle ne le faisait pas pour lui, alors il ne le ferait certainement pas pour elle. Par ailleurs, si jamais elle avait vent du genre de 'services' qu'il procurait, il était certain qu'elle le forcerait à travailler dans cette voie pour son propre gain. C'était certainement la dernière chose qu'il désirait. Il faisait ces…choses dégoûtantes pour une raison. Une raison en dehors de lui-même.

En marchant sur le chemin boueux, il trébucha subitement et tomba face la première. Ses mains agrippèrent instinctivement son sac afin d'en protéger le contenu au lieu de les brandir devant lui pour amortir sa chute. Son visage heurta le sol avec un bruit d'éclaboussure. Pendant un moment, il ne sembla pas réagir, puis il entreprit de déposer délicatement le sac au sol avant d'utiliser ses mains libres pour se relever. Il essuya la boue de son visage avec le revers e sa main et pendant un instant il demeura sur ses genoux à considérer toute la misère que représentait son existence. Il se sentait une envie difficilement contenue de sangloter.

Malheureusement, il avait appris très vite que les larmes n'étaient bonnes qu'à faire remarquer davantage votre faiblesse actuelle.

Non, il ne pleurerait pas. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer.

Les larmes étaient la marque infamante des faibles et les faibles mourraient très vite. Il ne pouvait se permettre de succomber. Il avait une raison qui expliquait ses actes. Il avait une raison qui le poussait à continuer. Une raison de vivre. Une raison qui l'attendait dans ce recoin putride du monde qui l'avait vu s'éveiller à la vie.

Il se remit difficilement sur ses pieds et reprit sa marche. A cette allure, cela lui prendrait au moins quelques heures pour rentrer.

Il traversa la forêt d'un pas assuré, comme si elle était son aire de jeu…et d'une certaine manière c'était le cas. Les créatures de la forêt n'avaient jamais semblé constituer une menace pour lui. Même les plus imposants d'entre elles se bornaient à ignorer sa présence.

Bien sûr, les réactions variaient selon les espèces.

Les oiseaux le considéraient comme un prédateur et prenaient soin de garder leurs distances. Seuls les hiboux n'éprouvaient aucune crainte en sa présence, mais ils étaient connus pour être une espèce avienne magique, aussi était-il compréhensible qu'ils ne fuient pas le sorcier qu'il était.

Les loups étaient accommodants du moment que vous ne menaciez pas leur territoire et ils vivaient au plus profond de la forêt loin des installations humaines.

Les loups-garous n'étaient une espèce dangereuse que lors de la pleine lune. Par ailleurs, ils avaient assez de bon sens pour ne pas attaquer un lieu où des centaines de sorciers et sorcières ainsi que vampires vivaient. Ils agissaient en concordance avec leur instinct au cours de leur transformation et la ville exhalait des relents de dangers mortels que la meute pouvait sentir de loin. L'instinct de survie ne trahissait jamais.

Enfin il y avait les Trolls, qui étaient connus pour être énormes, lents et stupides, sans compter qu'on pouvait les sentir à une lieue à la ronde. Ce n'était donc pas très difficile de les éviter dans cette forêt spacieuse. Par ailleurs, même si La Balafre avait le malheur de les croiser, il savait exactement comment s'occuper d'eux.

Les Trolls étaient des créatures…grandement incomprises. En raison de leur manque d'intellect, ils avaient développé une agressivité peu commune envers tout ce qu'ils considéraient comme étant un danger ou de la nourriture. L'astuce pour survivre une rencontre avec un spécimen de cet espèce résidait donc dans le fait des amener à comprendre que vous ne faisiez partie d'aucune de ces deux catégories. La taille de La Balafre le rendait difficilement reléguable au rang de menace, et parce qu'il était aussi malodorant qu'un Troll, il était la plupart du temps pris pour l'un de leur petit et était autorisé à déambuler parmi eux sans qu'aucun mal ne lui soit fait.

La Balafre passait beaucoup de temps parmi eux et avait appris beaucoup de choses sur leur race. Les Trolls, bien que peu intelligents, compensaient leur manque individuel d'intellect en travaillant dans un effort commun. Les sociétés Trolles étaient structurées de façon assez simple, avec un unique chef bénéficiant d'un petit clan de guerrier pour tout entourage tandis que les autres étaient soit chasseurs, soit des femelles gravides ou des enfants.

Les femelles étaient les dépositaires de la culture Trolle. En effet, les Trolls disposaient bel et bien de légendes et de contes qui étaient transmis oralement aux générations futures. Certes leur narration était défaillante au même titre que leur vocabulaire, mais beaucoup d'informations pouvaient être glanées en s'asseyant parmi leurs assemblées et en les écoutant. Les Trolls avaient été les témoins privilégiés de la majorité des guerres entre les différents peuples magiques et auxquelles ils s'étaient bien gardés de participer vu qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien eu à y gagner excepté le fait de devenir de la chair à canon pour l'une ou l'autre des forces en présence. Non, les Trolls restaient dans leur coin, observaient et apprenaient.

Il apprit de nombreuses choses sur la misère qui étouffait le monde. Il apprit ce qu'était la folie des hommes et tout ce qu'elle pouvait détruire dans son sillage. Il apprit leurs erreurs sans cesse répétées. Il apprit l'histoire de sociétés qui s'élevaient et chutaient en raison de leur cupidité et de leurs peurs.

Il apprit l'histoire de races depuis longtemps éteintes. Comme les Longues Oreilles, comme les Trolls se plaisaient à les nommer, qui avaient quitté ce plan d'existence pour un autre à l'issue de la guerre mémorable connue sous le nom de la Guerre de la Déchirure qui avait éclatée il y a de cela deux millénaires.

Il en apprit aussi sur le peuple des Fées qui s'était réfugié sur l'île dans laquelle il s'était murmuré que le dernier Roi Elu des hommes s'était rendu après sa mort. Quelques Trolls Anciens pensaient que c'était un seul et même endroit, mais il leur était impossible de le vérifier. Non pas qu'ils y accordassent une quelconque importance, d'ailleurs. L'île était supposée être une Terre que seuls ceux qui n'abandonnaient pas leurs rêves pouvaient atteindre. Arabon ? Abaron ? Non, Avalon. Oui, c'était là le dernier nom qu'on avait attribué à cet endroit.

Il apprit et il fut dégoûté. Mises à part quelques exceptions, comme le Roi des Chevaliers et son entourage, l'humanité -malgré toute sa prétendue intelligence supérieure - était incapable de maintenir un semblant de stabilité pendant plus de quelques siècles et ce, non sans un grand nombre de conflits. Comparés à eux, les Trolls étaient une société dont la stabilité se comptait en millénaire. Pas si mal pour la plus stupide des races, non ?

La Balafre écoutait et apprenait. Il était un sorcier, il le savait déjà quelques cas de magie accidentelle et de magie bien moins accidentelle s'étaient fait fort de le prouver. Il était un sorcier et il voulait savoir. Il était sale et était vêtu de haillons mais il avait foi en le fait qu'il pouvait accomplir n'importe quoi pour peu qu'il s'en donnât la peine. Il avait survécu jusqu'à présent dans cet environnement des plus hostiles. Cela seul servait à prouver sa force. Il savait que ce serait difficile mais il quitterait un jour ou l'autre cet endroit maudit et il forgerait son propre chemin dans le monde, tout comme ceux avant lui l'avaient fait.

Sans jamais abandonner, ni jamais reculer.

* * *

><p>Absorbé comme il l'était dans ses réminiscences, il arriva à la ville sans même s'en rendre compte. Il aurait dû rentrer chez lui immédiatement mais il était plus que conscient que s'il le faisait, il ne serait plus en mesure de se mouvoir pendant un certain moment. Ce fut donc en connaissance de cause qu'il tourna à un angle et continua son chemin vers une autre partie de la ville en se déplaçant à travers les différents établissements miteux qui ne tenaient encore debout que par un usage intensif de magie. Assez vite, ses pieds le menèrent à destination. Une petite baraque sans porte. Juste quatre murs et un toit plat.<p>

Il entra à l'intérieur où sa famille l'attendait.

« _Frère…_ » l'accueillit une voix affaiblie depuis un coin sombre de la pièce. La Balafre se dirigea vers cet endroit où une petite fille aux cheveux blonds reposait sur de méchantes planches de bois recouvertes de peaux d'animaux. La chose se rapprochant le plus d'un lit qu'il avait été en moyen de se procurer pour elle. « _Tu es de retour. *touss* J'étais inquiète pour toi. » _souffla la petite fille aux saisissants yeux bleus qui le regardaient avec tendresse.

« _Désolé, sœurette. J'ai été très occupé dernièrement. Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?_ _As-tu mangé quelque chose ? » _demanda La Balafre à la fille manifestement très malade. La petite fille hocha faiblement la tête.

« _Oui mon Frère. Je me sens un peu mieux aujourd'hui merci. Et oui j'ai mangé le pain que tu m'as laissé hier. Il n'était pas infesté du tout. »_ Mais il était manifeste qu'elle mentait, du moins pour la première partie. Elle ne paraissait aller nullement mieux que la veille.

« _Je vois, c'est très bien. Quoi qu'il en soit j'ai réussi à me procurer ces potions dont le guérisseur a dit que tu avais besoin pour aller mieux. » _La fille parut stupéfaite. Ces potions étaient rares en des lieux tels que celui-ci et par conséquent ils en étaient d'autant plus coûteux. Avec autant d'argent, La Balafre aurait pu s'acheter un mois entier de vivres.

« _Comment ? *touss* Frère tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça. S'il-te-plaît ramène-les ou échange-les contre de l'argent. Je me sens déjà mieux. » _ La Balafre se contenta de sourire devant le pieux mensonge de sa sœur.

« _Tu ne mens pas mieux que la dernière fois où tu as essayé Sœur. Viens, maintenant. Je me suis donné beaucoup de mal pour les obtenir. Tu as intérêt à les boire tout de suite ou sinon… » _

Sa sœur eut un soupir résigné. Son frère pouvait déceler ses mensonges sans coup férir. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il se laisse avoir ainsi. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire ce qu'il disait même si elle n'appréciait pas le fait qu'il se donnât autant de mal pour elle.

Elle but la potion au goût amer sous le regard aimant de son frère.

Frère et Sœur.

Ils n'avaient aucun nom qu'ils pouvaient revendiquer comme le leur, si ce n'était ceux-là. Ils n'étaient que deux êtres sans lien de parenté qui s'étaient attachés l'un à l'autre à la recherche d'un support dans un monde froid et cruel. S'ils s'étaient rencontrés à un âge plus avancé, ils seraient peut-être devenus amants, mais dans leur jeune naïveté ils n'en comprenaient même pas la notion. Enfin, peut-être ne le pouvait-elle pas. Lui, d'un autre côté, n'était que trop familier de la chose et pour autant qu'il était concerné, cela n'était en rien plaisant.

Finalement, elle termina la dernière fiole et retourna sous ses minces couvertures.

« _Les potions devraient te rendre somnolente. Assure-toi de bien manger avant de dormir, d'accord ? Je dois y aller à présent. Avec un peu de chance, je serai de retour dans quelques jours. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande à la vieille dame dans la cabane d'à-côté d'envoyer quelqu'un me chercher. Repose-toi bien, et guéris vite. » _ La petite fille acquiesça à peine à travers ses yeux à demi fermés.

« _D'accord Frère. Je t'en prie fais attention à toi_. » Le garçon se contenta de sourire et quitta la pièce après un dernier regard empreint de tendresse pour la petite fille aux cheveux blonds.

Une fois qu'il mit le pied en dehors de la petite structure misérable qui servait d'habitat, l'expression chaleureuse de son visage laissa place au masque de glace qu'il arborait lorsque confronté au reste du monde. L'autre visage, celui bienveillant et aimant n'était réservé qu'à la seule personne qu'il s'était juré de protéger et de chérir. Sa seule famille.

Ses petits pieds nus le ramenèrent jusqu'à la masure de la Vieille Sorcière où sans aucun doute, une douleur indicible l'attendait patiemment. Ses suspicions se révélèrent complètement avérées.

* * *

><p><em><span>Lieu : Ville sans nom - Date : 30 Octobre 1986 (tard dans la nuit)<span>_

La Balafre se releva brusquement avec un cri silencieux étouffé dans sa gorge. Son corps entier était parcouru de spasmes et tremblait alors que la sueur collait à sa peau. Ce cauchemar l'avait encore réveillé. C'était la troisième nuit d'affilée que cela se produisait mais cette fois il avait semblé encore plus réel, plus intense que les fois dernières. Il ne pouvait pas s'en rappeler de manière exacte. La seule chose claire dans sa tête était les deux mots prononcés par une voix glacée et un flash de lumière vert.

Malgré le fait que ce n'était qu'un simple cauchemar, il se sentait absolument terrifié. Plus encore, une chose continuait de le troubler même après s'être éveillé. Ses sens acérés se concentrèrent sur ses alentours, à la recherche de la source de son mal-être. Quel était ce sentiment? C'était comme si quelqu'un l'appelait d'une voix silencieuse. Quel était ce sentiment de constriction qui étreignait sa poitrine, comme un lion en cage prêt à jaillir des barreaux de sa prison ?

La Balafre adopta une posture assise sur son 'lit' et rechercha des yeux l'unique chambre du bâtiment. Il avait une très mauvaise vue et dans les ténèbres de la nuit, il ne pouvait rien déceler qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Sa tante continuait de dormir de l'autre côté de la pièce du sommeil du juste. Cependant quelque chose clochait, ses instincts ne lui avaient jamais fait défaut de par le passé.

Il se leva et suivit la direction que son cœur lui indiquait. Alors qu'il s'approchait d'un placard le sentiment qui étreignait sa poitrine se mit à la marteler sans ménagement. Quoi que fût la chose qui l'appelait ainsi, elle se trouvait à l'intérieur. Prudemment, il ouvrit le placard. Là, parmi le bric-à-brac et autres ingrédients de potion, reposait un bâton en bois d'if.

'_Non, pas un bâton. Une baguette. ' _pensa La Balafre. Il avait déjà vu une baguette auparavant. Pas beaucoup cependant. C'était l'instrument par lequel des Nés-Sorciers comme lui extériorisaient la magie de leur corps pour en faire ce qu'ils voulaient.

Et cette baguette…l'appelait…lui ?

Avec hésitation, presque avec crainte, La Balafre s'empara de la baguette avec sa main droite. Une montée de puissante, de l'acceptation, et de l'amour parcoururent la baguette et se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à son cœur où son Cœur Magique se situait. Il ne put réprimer le cri perçant qu'il produisit alors que les divers sentiments se répandaient en lui, le revitalisant, l'emplissant et le complétant pour la toute première fois. Sa Magie vrombissait à ses oreilles en parfaite harmonie avec la baguette qu'il tenait dans sa main. Le sentiment était si puissant et si écrasant qu'il ne remarqua pas les mouvements derrière lui.

« _Qu'es-tu en train de faire, mon garçon ? »_ demanda la vieille sorcière d'une voix dure.

Effrayé, La Balafre fit volte-face, en pointant inconsciemment la baguette en direction de la menace perçue. Le bout de la baguette luisit d'une vive lumière verte de la même couleur que ce dont il avait rêvé. Deux mots résonnèrent dans sa tête. Ils étaient presque parvenus à ses lèvres lorsque la femme qui n'avait à aucun moment décroché son regard de la baguette, reprit la parole et le fit sortir de sa transe.

« _Ainsi donc tu l'as trouvée, hein ? » _demanda-t-elle d'un ton rhétorique. Elle ne semblait pas du tout surprise de le voir brandir cette baguette.

« _Je…je…je suis désolé ma tante. Je me suis juste levé et j'ai senti cette baguette m'appeler et… »_

_« Tout va bien. »_ le coupa-t-elle. « _Elle était à toi pour commencer, de toute façon. » _acheva-t-elle_._

« _A-a moi… ? » _balbutia-t-il.

« _Oui. A toi. Tu la tenais fermement dans ta main la nuit où je t'ai trouvé. Je n'avais jamais vu une baguette donner son allégeance à un garçon aussi jeune auparavant, mais il faut dire que les circonstances étaient loin d'être ordinaires. »_

_« Que voulez-vous dire ? » _La vieille se contenta de rire, d'un ton sec et caverneux.

« _Des questions, encore des questions, toujours des questions. Repose-les moi au matin et je serais peut-être d'humeur à y répondre. Retourne te coucher à présent. Demain sera un jour éprouvant pour toi. »_

_« Hum ? Pourquoi ? Je pensais que nous n'avions rien à délivrer jusqu'à la semaine prochaine ? »_

_« Qui t'a parlé de travail, mon garçon ? Je parle de tes leçons. Ou peut-être ne souhaites-tu pas apprendre à utiliser cette baguette sans t'amputer d'un membre ? »_

Une demie seconde plus tard et La Balafre était sous ses couvertures. La vieille femme se contenta de pouffer et retourna se coucher à son tour. Une journée des plus éprouvantes les attendait assurément le lendemain.

Juste avant de s'endormir, elle se demanda brièvement si elle n'était pas sur le point de faire du garçon un instrument de sa propre fin. A cela elle se borna à hausser les épaules. Après tout, qu'était la vie sans quelques risques ?

* * *

><p><em><span>Lieu : Ville sans nom - Date : 26 Décembre 1986<span>_

Les jours et les semaines avaient défilé à un rythme effréné depuis que La Balafre avait commencé à apprendre sous la férule de la vieille.

Il ne l'avait jamais considérée comme une femme inoffensive. Elle s'était assurée de faire sortir cette considération hors de lui à coups soigneusement appliqués de sa canne avant même qu'il puisse marcher. Il n'en demeurait cependant pas moins que ses connaissances sur les poisons, les maléfices, les sorts, les malédictions ainsi que les différentes façons d'invalider, de torturer, d'amputer et de tuer un ennemi ouvrirent un tout nouvel horizon au jeune garçon quant à la dangerosité et l'effroi que suscitait en lui la vieille femme. Comment avait-il réussi à lui survivre toutes ces années durant, était une chose qui lui échappait complètement.

Elle était très exhaustive dans son enseignement. Le relâchement et les erreurs étaient comme il se devait vivement et bien sûr douloureusement découragés. Non pas qu'il lui donnât beaucoup de raisons de le punir, en premier lieu. En tant qu'élève, il était irréprochable. Concentré, déterminé et réceptif. Une grande ambition brûlait en lui ainsi qu'une grande soif de connaissances. Depuis qu'elle lui avait raconté qu'elle l'avait découvert, il était devenu déterminé à découvrir les raisons de sa présence en cet endroit.

La Balafre n'avait rien d'un idiot et il ne lui fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour faire le lien entre son apparition et la manifestation de magie qui avait posé les fondations de cette ville décadente. Cela n'avait été qu'une affaire de comparaison de calendriers qui pouvaient être trouvés assez aisément dans cet endroit.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas assez stupide pour aller courir dans la rue et crier à la ronde sans implication dans les évènements de cette fameuse nuit. Il n'avait aucune intention de devenir le dernier cobaye en date d'une communauté de savants qui étudiaient le sujet. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'allait pas garder un œil ouvert. Peut-être pourrait-il se faufiler dans la maison de l'un des chercheurs et emprunter quelques tomes de leur bibliothèque. Au pire des cas, il pourrait gagner une connaissance pouvant s'avérer utile dans d'autres matières.

En suivant l'avis de la vieille, il avait commencé à passer plus de temps dans la partie la plus respectable de la ville, celle des chercheurs. Cela n'avait pas requis beaucoup de temps pour que quelques sorciers en viennent à le solliciter pour ses services de garçon coursier. Bien sûr, s'il avait demandé de but en blanc d'entrer dans leur maison pour tout paiement, ils auraient simplement refusé. Il se devait de gagner un minimum de confiance avant de se risquer à proposer ce genre de marché.

Il continuait de passer du temps avec sa sœur à chaque moment libre de ses journées. Elle commença à aller mieux après avoir pris les potions qu'il lui avait données mais la petite fille frêle et chétive avait besoin de davantage de cette médication et il n'avait que très peu de moyens pour s'en procurer. Ses escapades vers le Manoir derrière la Colline devinrent hebdomadaires. Le dégoût initial se mut en une morne apathie après le premier mois. Le sorcier d'âge mûr à l'appétence condamnable pour les petits garçons ne tarda pas à impliquer sa femme au cours de ses jeux tortueux.

A chaque fois qu'il sortait du Manoir, La Balafre se sentait un peu moins humain et son dégoût pour sa race n'en grandissait qu'exponentiellement. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arrêter. Il devait obtenir ces potions. La Dragoncelle n'était pas un mal qu'il était aisé de guérir dans cette ville viciée. Peu importe à quel point il devrait se souiller pour atteindre son but, il la guérirait.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis maintenant deux ans, depuis le jour où il l'avait trouvée sous une pluie d'automne. Comme lui, elle n'avait pas de nom, ni aucune famille. Tous deux n'avaient aucun souvenir de leurs parents, et ils devinrent vite aussi proches que de vrais frère et sœur. D'une manière qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, ce sentiment fraternel lui semblait très familier et il n'avait aucune peine à agir comme un grand frère protecteur.

Tous ses souvenirs les plus heureux avaient sa sœur comme clé de voûte. Même sa magie n'avait d'autre but que de la faire sourire. Le jour où il lui avait montrée l'enchantement de Lévitation, elle n'avait pas pu supprimer l'émerveillement de ses yeux avant de longues heures. Cette expression de pure joie et de ravissement dont elle l'avait gracié, l'avait payé de tous les châtiments auxquels il avait été soumis à chaque fois qu'il avait échoué à exécuter l'incantation.

Il n'allait certainement pas laisser la seule lumière de son existence s'éteindre parce qu'il se serait montré difficile quant aux moyens d'obtenir de l'argent.

Il la guérirait et il la protègerait. De tout et par tous les moyens nécessaires.

Il lui fallut attendre jusqu'à la fin du mois de Décembre pour se voir accorder l'accès à la bibliothèque d'un vieil homme. Un sorcier nommé Aloysius. Il avait dû pour cela aller récolter des ingrédients de potion à un endroit de la forêt où personne ne désirait se risquer. En plein milieu du territoire des Trolls. La Balafre avait haussé les épaules, s'y était rendu, avait cueilli les herbes et était revenu en moins de deux heures à la plus grande surprise du vieux sorcier. L'homme lui avait ainsi accordé l'accès illimité à sa bibliothèque en échange d'une livraison hebdomadaire de ces plantes. Pour la Balafre, cela ne posait aucun problème puisqu'il se rendait en cet endroit au moins une fois par semaine d'ordinaire. Cela lui facilitait même ses escapades chez les Trolls afin de continuer d'apprendre de leur culture.

Lentement mais sûrement il continuait d'en apprendre sur toutes sortes de magies, mais aussi sur l'histoire, à la fois du point de vue des Sorciers mais aussi celui des Trolls. Dire que les évènements ne concordaient pas eut été un euphémisme à tous les niveaux. Mais il en vint vite à comprendre que l'histoire 'officielle' était écrite par les vainqueurs qui se trouvaient sans coup férir être les gentils.

Cela considéré, il ne devenait dès lors plus étonnant qu'aucun Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'ait jamais emporté ou ait régné bien longtemps. Le terme 'ténèbres' était devenu un mot de plus dont le sens était utilisé avec beaucoup de largesse. Durant le millénaire passé seuls quelques individus avaient pu se targuer de porter simultanément le titre de Seigneur des Ténèbres et celui de Seigneur de la Lumière selon la personne qui décrivait ledit individu. Dans la bibliothèque d'Aloysus il avait découvert au moins trois personnes détenant les deux titres. Salazar Serpentard, Godric Gryffondor et Gellert Grindelwald. Bien évidemment il était fort possible qu'il y en ait eu d'autres, mais dans cette bibliothèque seuls ces trois-là disposaient de livres les mentionnant sous deux jours diamétralement opposés. Ils étaient probablement aussi les personnages les plus célèbres de l'histoire de la Magie d'Europe.

En gardant cela dans un coin de sa tête, il se demanda si ce Dumbledore, qui contrôlait à présent toutes les choses au Royaume-Uni, se serait aussi vu affubler du titre de Seigneur des Ténèbres s'il avait perdu la guerre contre Grindelwald. Sans parler de ce Voldemort. Enfin, peut-être cet homme ne pouvait-il pas être considéré comme charmant si ces exactions envers les Moldus et les Nés-Moldus constituaient une quelconque indication. Mais les guerres étaient remportées en versant le sang des innocents plutôt que celui des combattants. Qui sait si le Seigneur des Ténèbres insurgé n'aurait pas été acclamé comme un Seigneur de la Lumière si sa révolte n'avait pas été jugulée par le hocus-pocus de ce Garçon-Qui-a-Survécu ? Cela donnait à réfléchir comme bien d'autres choses de ce monde qu'il apprenait chaque jour.

Après trois mois d'études et d'entraînement avec la vieille, La Balafre était devenu un combattant acceptable et pouvait se targuer d'être en mesure de survivre à un combat. Assez longtemps pour prendre la fuite, en tout cas.

Finalement, grâce à sa maîtrise nouvellement acquise de la magie, il pouvait arrêter de faire ces…choses en échange de ces potions à la valeur inestimable et se mettre à travailler pour des salaires bien plus intéressants en ville. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une nuit à passer au service de cet homme avant de tourner définitivement la page et de commencer une vie meilleure.

Mais comme souvent dans ce genre de cas la nuit devait se faire la plus sombre possible avant que la lumière du petit matin ne puisse éclairer une nouvelle aube. Le pauvre petit garçon n'avait aucune idée de la destinée qu'il empruntait tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le Manoir derrière la Colline.

Plus tard il se souviendrait de cette nuit comme étant à la fois la pire mais aussi la meilleure de sa vie. La nuit où tout changea.

Une fois de plus.


	5. Bouleversements

**L'ascension du réprouvé**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tome 1 : L'enfant disparu<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Bouleversements <strong>

_Lieu : Quelque part en Allemagne Centrale - Date : 27 Décembre 1986_

Bertram n'était pas exactement ce qu'on pouvait appeler un homme heureux.

Loin s'en fallait.

Il lui répugnait toujours au plus au point d'avoir à se mêler avec le genre de personnes très peu recommandables qui constituaient la majeure partie de la population de la ville sans nom.

Malheureusement, on ne pouvait se procurer certains produits qu'en cet endroit. Cela ne signifiait évidemment pas pour autant qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de se déplacer en personne à chaque fois qu'il désirait se procurer quelque chose dans cette ville. Cela n'eut pas été une pratique commode et encore moins sage.

Certaines affaires, bien que gagnant à être conclues en personne, avaient de cela qu'elles pouvaient porter grandement atteinte à l'image du client s'il en venait jamais à être découvert par les mauvaises personnes. Merlin seul savait, compte tenu de l'opprobre qui entachait déjà le nom de sa famille, quelles seraient les répercussions si on venait à découvrir que sa main avait trempé en quelque façon que ce fût dans cet atroce réceptacle du vice et du crime.

Il avait déjà bien assez de problèmes comme ça.

D'où l'intérêt appréciable d'avoir un proxy qui s'occupait de ses affaires les moins avouables en cet endroit. Une personne qui, bien que peu recommandable selon les critères les plus standards de la société, pouvait au moins passer inaperçu au regard des éléments les plus vénérables de cette dernière.

Mais à son grand dam, c'était ce même contact qui venait de lui faire faux bond.

Ils avaient convenu de se rencontrer dans un pub moldu, le genre d'endroit que les autorités ne penseraient jamais à investir et où il n'y avait aucune chance d'être reconnu. En outre, cet endroit n'avait rien de suspect, même selon les critères moldus et n'attirait donc aucunement l'attention. C'était l'endroit parfait pour y conclure une transaction en toute quiétude.

Et malgré cela, son contact avait près d'une heure de retard. Dans ce genre d'affaires, cela n'était jamais une bonne chose. Habituellement, cela signifiait qu'il avait été découvert et que les agents de la loi étaient déjà en route pour l'attraper.

Et pourtant il avait le pressentiment que ce retard ne s'expliquait pas pour cette raison.

Luther était dans les affaires depuis un long moment et avait fait de la satisfaction du client sa principale profession de foi. Il était certain que si quelque chose l'avait retenu, il l'aurait au moins prévenu pour lui informer de vider les lieux au plus vite.

Ce fut donc sous l'impulsion de ce constat que, en dépit de ce que sa raison lui dictait, Bertram paya son verre, quitta le pub et s'éloigna le plus possible jusqu'à atteindre une route déserte avant de transplaner au Manoir de Luther.

Ce qu'il y trouva défia tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu à voir.

Le bâtiment aux trois étages imposants n'était plus que flammes. Le feu dévorait chaque étage avec une voracité telle qu'on aurait pu l'assimiler à une bête vivante.

Tout bien considéré, il n'y avait pas meilleure description pour qualifier le phénomène.

« Du Feudeymon. » ne put-il que souffler entre ses dents alors qu'il observait les impressionnantes langues de flammes danser autour de ce qui fut autrefois une structure luxueuse.

Bertram était ahuri. Ce n'était pas simplement un feu qui s'était répandu à partir d'un sort initial. Il était entièrement magique. Il se demanda qui avait bien pu produire un maléfice de cette envergure. Après tout, le Feudeymon comme tout autre sort était généré par la volonté de son utilisateur. Pour que quelqu'un puisse produire une telle quantité de flammes…il devait sans nul doute être à la fois extrêmement puissant et nourrir une haine sans pareille en son cœur. Qui que fût la personne à laquelle Luther avait causé du tort, il était manifeste qu'elle le lui avait rendu avec des intérêts substantiels.

En toute sincérité, il ne pensait pas que Luther et sa femme auraient pu survivre à un enfer pareil. Si cela avait été le cas, il aurait déjà eu de ses nouvelles.

Enfin, ce n'était pas une grande perte. Luther était une personne des plus répugnantes derrière les airs respectables qu'il se donnait.

Cependant, cela signifiait pour lui qu'il aurait à trouver une autre personne pour s'acquitter de ses commissions dorénavant. Par ailleurs il devait s'empresser de quitter les lieux avant que quelqu'un n'ait vent de cet incident et qu'il se trouve ainsi mêlé à toute cette affaire.

Il était sur le point de tourner sur lui-même pour transplaner lorsque la porte embrasée du manoir s'ouvrit dans un crépitement de flammes.

En toute honnêteté et au regard des évènements de cette soirée, Bertram en avait été réduit à penser que rien d'autre ne pourrait plus le surprendre de la nuit mais il fut obligé de reconsidérer ses positions lorsqu'un petit garçon chétif revêtu à la hâte de nippes qu'on ne pouvait décemment pas nommer vêtements, émergea de cette scène de cauchemar. Dans sa main une baguette en bois d'if luisait toujours avec incandescence. Bertram dégaina instinctivement sa propre baguette lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

Ces orbes glacials à la mortelle prédominance verte auraient pu être mépris pour un Sort de Mort.

Il était blessé et les haillons qu'il portait ne parvenaient nullement à dissimuler le fait qu'il semblait saigner de plusieurs entailles un peu partout sur son corps…ainsi qu'en certains endroits qui n'étaient pas supposés saigner.

Ce qui était arrivé au garçon ne laissait pas l'ombre d'un doute et d'après la scène apocalyptique qui continuait de faire rage derrière le petit garçon, le coupable était tout désigné.

La mineure parcelle de pitié qu'il avait éprouvé pour son ancien associé disparut comme un éclair, engloutie par les flammes d'horreur et de dégoût qui s'étaient emparées de sa poitrine.

' Luther, espèce d'ordure.' Pensa-t-il avec rage.

Bien sûr, il avait toujours su que l'homme n'avait rien eu d'un saint.

'Mais un enfant, par Merlin…'

Finalement le garçon dépassa les portes du domaine et au moment même où il sortit, la maison derrière lui s'effondra, comme si seule la volonté du garçon l'avait maintenue debout jusque là malgré les flammes qui la dévoraient gloutonnement de part en part.

L'adulte et l'enfant se toisèrent du regard pendant un long moment avant que Bertram ne réussisse à retrouver sa voix.

« _Que s'est-il passé ici ? »_ demanda-t-il tout en connaissant déjà la réponse en son for intérieur.

Le garçon ne détourna même pas le regard du sien en lui répondant.

« _ Ils ont pris davantage qu'ils y avaient été autorisés… »_ murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

« _Tu… as fait ça par toi-même ? »_ s'enquit l'homme.

Le garçon se contenta d'hocher la tête.

« _Comment ? »_

_« Ils m'ont sous-estimé. Ils ont pris ma baguette mais l'ont laissée parfaitement en évidence. Ensuite ils…ont fait ce qu'ils voulaient de moi et tout ce que je pouvais faire était de prier. Mais mes prières n'ont pas été entendues mais ma haine…ma haine… »_

Et soudainement le garçon s'effondra au sol, et comme un signal les flammes perdirent subitement de leur puissance mais se mirent à s'éloigner de la cible visée, à présent libres du contrôle du sorcier qui les avait créées.

D'un geste instinctif, l'homme se pencha prestement vers le garçon et le saisit par le bras puis transplana une fraction de seconde avant qu'un serpent de feu de la taille d'un pilier ne vienne frapper l'endroit où ils s'étaient tenus plus tôt.

Comme une créature douée de vie, le serpent poussa un sifflement strident de rage avant que la distance créée entre lui et son invocateur ne prive la créature du pouvoir requis pour maintenir son existence. Avec un sifflement final le serpent de feu s'éteignit lentement, laissant derrière lui un feu de nature non magique continuer de brûler ce qui restait du manoir.

Ce fut seulement bien après que l'aube se fût levée que la dernière flammèche s'éteignit finalement.

* * *

><p><em><span>Lieu : Allemagne, Manoir inconnu - Date : 28 Décembre 1986<span>_

La Balafre ouvrit les yeux un moment indéfinissable plus tard. Il reposait sur un lit douillet muni de douces couvertures chaleureuses, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant. C'était le genre de lit dans lequel aurait pu dormir le vieil homme pensa-t-il fugacement.

Se trouvait-il toujours dans son domaine ?

Non cela était impossible. Il les avait tués, lui et sa femme avant de réduire cet endroit en cendres.

Il avait été tellement enragé et meurtri au plus profond de lui-même qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de piller l'endroit ou même de soigner ses blessures.

Cela avait été si facile de le faire. Un simple geste de sa baguette et…

Sa baguette !

Il scruta frénétiquement ses alentours mais se détendit immédiatement lorsqu'il l'avisa sur une table basse circulaire se trouvant au milieu de la pièce à côté d'un pantalon et d'une jolie chemise, tous deux impeccablement pliés.

Il se leva du lit et fut surpris de se rendre compte que son corps était bien loin d'être aussi endolori qu'il était en droit de s'y attendre après les évènements de la nuit passée.

'Etait-ce seulement hier ?'

Il n'avait pas de coupures, pas de bleus, pas de sang. Il inspecta ses environs pendant un petit moment et semblant quelque peu rasséréné, entreprit de s'habiller.

Il était clair que qui que fût la personne qui l'avait amené là, elle n'avait pas d'intentions malveillantes à son égard, du moins dans l'immédiat. Sans quoi sa baguette ne se serait pas trouvée là et ces personnes n'auraient pas pris ainsi soin de lui. Peut-être l'avaient-ils soigné parce qu'ils avaient besoin de lui en assez bonne santé pour une raison qui lui échappait.

Il se trouvait donc là, dans un manoir luxueux, bien habillé et bien soigné sans la moindre once d'indication quant à la raison de pareil traitement.

Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

La vie lui avait appris bien vite que rares étaient les personnes qui faisaient quelque chose sans avoir à y gagner quelque chose. En fait, le seul exemple de relation avec autrui auquel il pouvait penser où quelqu'un faisait quelque chose pour lui sans rien lui demander en retour, était la relation qu'il entretenait avec sa sœur.

En dehors de ça, il ne pouvait s'autoriser à avoir confiance en quelqu'un sans connaître tout d'abord les raisons qui motivaient cette personne.

C'est en gardant cela à l'esprit qu'il se dirigea lentement vers la porte et qu'il tourna le loquet.

'Hum. Pas verrouillée ? Donc, ils n'essaient pas non plus de restreindre mes mouvements.'

En faisant montre de la plus grande prudence, il sortit de la chambre et parcourut doucement un long corridor constellé de tableaux. Il nota distraitement qu'ils n'étaient pas animés comme ceux dont il avait entendu parler. Cela n'avait rien de surprenant. Un seul tableau animé devait coûter une petite fortune, il n'y avait donc rien d'étonnant à ce qu'une personne décide de ne pas dépenser une telle quantité pour chaque tableau se trouvant chez lui.

Il parcourut ainsi l'étage pendant une minute quand une odeur fortement reconnaissable attira son attention ainsi que celui de son estomac. Avec un grondement tonitruant, ce dernier lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis au moins deux jours et bien qu'il ne reconnût pas cette odeur particulière, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il percevait là les effluves délectables de la nourriture.

Ses petits pieds menus le conduisirent jusqu'à des escaliers menant à un corridor à l'apparence bien moins luxueuse que le précédent, probablement destiné à l'usage du personnel de la maison.

En continuant plus avant dans ce corridor il finit pas se retrouver devant une petite cuisine bien éclairée dans laquelle une petite créature était affairée à apprêter ce qui semblait être un véritable banquet au vu de la quantité impressionnante de nourriture qui reposait déjà sur la table.

Mais cela n'était qu'une estimation selon les standards du petit garçon. C'était en réalité un petit déjeuner bien léger, constitué de tous les aliments appropriés pour un individu en convalescence.

Mais pour La Balafre, cela représentait une semaine entière de nourriture.

Il était en train de considérer sérieusement le fait de chaparder quelques mets à l'insu de la petite créature lorsque son estomac félon trahit sa présence.

La petite créature poussa un petit cri un et se retourna vivement et lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris avant de s'exclamer.

« _Le jeune Maître est réveillé. Le jeune Maître ne devrait pas encore se lever. Le jeune Maître doit se reposer. »_

La créature tenait dans sa main un poêle à frire, auquel elle fit décrire de vifs moulinets durant sa tirade et La Balafre en aurait presque brandi sa baguette pour se défendre si ce n'était pour le manque total de malveillance dans les yeux de la chose.

Quoi que fût la créature, elle semblait soucieuse de sa santé.

« Euh. Qu'est-ce que vous-êtes ? » interrogea lentement La Balafre en restant sur ses gardes.

La créature cligna des yeux de surprise avant d'effectuer une impeccable révérence tout en conservant la poêle dans sa main.

« _Je suis Tippy, l'Elfe de Maison de… »_

« _Tippy ! »_ intervint une voix adulte de derrière La Balafre. « _Il suffit. »_

La Balafre se retourna vivement prêt à faire face à toute menace mais se retrouva à fixer les yeux soucieux d'un homme dans la cinquantaine. De longs cheveux blonds encadraient un visage sur lequel une fine barbe de la même couleur régnait en maître. Tout comme l'Elfe, cette personne ne faisait preuve d'aucune malveillance. Cela lui prit un moment pour se remémorer la nuit précédente et reconnaître l'homme qu'il avait rencontré en dehors du manoir de Luther.

« _Comment te sens-tu ? »_ lui demanda l'homme avec un regard calculateur.

Bien qu'il ne fît preuve d'aucune mauvaise intention à son égard, ce dernier semblait aussi sur ses gardes. Compte tenu des circonstances de leur rencontre, La Balafre ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

« _Mieux. »_ fut sa sèche et succinte réponse. « _Etes-vous celui qui m'a soigné ? Pourquoi ? » _

« _Cela va demander un certain temps à expliquer. Suis-moi je te prie. Tippy, sers-nous le petit-déjeuner dans la salle à manger. »_

_« Tout de suite, Maître. » _répondit l'elfe.

La Balafre suivit l'homme avec la plus grande circonspection même s'il lui était à présent manifeste qu'il n'était pas en danger. Il était tout simplement trop habitué à rester sur ses gardes en présence d'étrangers. Il n'avait baissé sa garde que d'une infime manière la nuit dernière et il ne pouvait que constater où cela l'avait mené. Il serra les dents avec rage à la pensée de ces deux porcs. Bien qu'il les eût tués, la flamme noire en lui continuait toujours de ronger sa poitrine. Il avait été si imprudent…si impuissant…

« _Détends-toi, petit. Ils sont morts. Tu t'en es assuré. »_

Le garçon hocha la tête. Cet homme était soit incroyablement perceptif ou bien…

« _Vous êtes un Legilimens, n'est-ce pas ? » _accusa La Balafre.

Il avait évidemment lu bien des choses sur eux et il savait aussi comment les contrer.

Théoriquement.

L'Occlumancie était une branche de la magie rare et fastidieuse, et bien qu'il se considérât assez doué pour la maîtriser un jour, il n'avait pas encore commencé à la pratiquer. Il avait peine à croire qu'il se voyait confronté à un Legilimens aussi tôt dans sa courte vie. C'était un art subtil qui n'était pas très répandu et il était certain qu'il n'y en avait aucun dans la ville où il avait grandi.

« _Etes-vous en train de lire mon esprit ? »_ questionna-t-il avec une once de rage dans sa voix.

L'homme regarda La Balafre avec une expression légèrement offensée, comme s'il se sentait insulté par cette accusation.

« _Il n'y a nul besoin de sonder ton esprit. Tu projettes tes pensées autour de toi tellement fort que je devrais fermer mon esprit pour ne pas les entendre. Je te conseille d'apprendre à les garder dans ta tête si ce n'est de protéger entièrement ton esprit. »_

La Balafre opina en signe d'acceptation. Bien qu'il n'eût aucune raison de faire confiance au Sorcier anonyme il en savait assez sur cet art de l'esprit pour se rendre compte qu'il disait vrai. En outre, il y avait le fait que l'homme marchait devant lui, exposant ainsi son dos à La Balafre dans un geste implicite de confiance. Qui qu'il fût, l'homme ne s'attendait pas à se voir déférer une quelconque confiance sans accorder la sienne en premier lieu.

Le duo atteignit la salle à manger où l'elfe s'employait déjà à déposer le petit déjeuner sur une grande table spacieuse.

L'homme fit un geste à La Balafre l'invitant à s'asseoir, et le garçon obtempéra sans autre forme de procès. Devant lui se trouvait le plus merveilleux repas qu'il eût jamais vu de sa vie. Il n'osa cependant guère y toucher. Non pas parce qu'il croyait que la nourriture pouvait être empoisonnée mais plutôt parce que, en dépit de n'avoir aucune raison de les mettre en pratique là où il vivait, il connaissait les bonnes manières. Il eût été pour le moins impoli de ne pas attendre que son hôte se fût servi le premier.

Bertram prit note de ce fait avec un sourcil presque imperceptiblement haussé. Le gamin n'était pas aussi mauvais qu'il l'avait cru à prime abord. Il était intelligent pour commencer, cultivé, et bien sûr extrêmement puissant si les évènements de la veille constituaient une quelconque indication. Certes une situation de détresse telle que le garçon avait dû endurer aurait pu amener l'enfant à puiser d'autant plus que de coutume dans ses réserves magiques, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il possédait un très grand potentiel.

« _Vas-y. » _l'invita-t-il.

La Balafre n'eut pas besoin de se le faire répéter et se mit à manger avec autant de retenue que son état famélique le lui permettait. La nourriture était tout bonnement délicieuse et elle se trouvait être en grandes portions. Bertram pouffa légèrement à la vue du petit garçon agissant finalement comme n'importe quel garçon de son âge.

Vingt minutes plus tard, un petit garçon satisfait dut réprimer un rot de contentement de son estomac plein.

« _A présent dites-moi, pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ? »_ s'enquit La Balafre d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune frivolité de la part de son interlocuteur.

Bertram fronça les sourcils en voyant l'enfant retourner à son ancienne personnalité.

« _Je t'en prie, ce fut un plaisir. » _déclara-t-il sarcastiquement. « _Bien que je doive reconnaître qu'à ta place, j'aurais aussi été curieux. Eh bien, je serai bref. Tu es ici parce que tu as tué mon associé la nuit dernière. Ne t'inquiète, je ne t'en porte pas rancune. J'en aurais fait de même. Luther était une parfaite enflure qui ne manquera à personne. Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'ai initialement amené ici par pur instinct lorsque tu t'es évanoui et que tu as perdu le contrôle du sort, et non pas parce que je désirais quelque chose de toi. Tu en as réchappé de peu. »_

_« Initialement vous dites. Et maintenant ? »_

_« Maintenant je me retrouve avec un contact de moins en ville. Luther me procurait certaines potions connues pour être assez rares et que je ne pouvais trouver aussi facilement ailleurs. A présent que je l'ai perdu j'ai besoin de trouver une autre personne qui puisse me fournir ce genre de produits. Je suppose que tu en connais beaucoup sur la population qui vit là-bas. J'aurais besoin de tes connaissances pour trouver une autre personne qui… »_

_« Je le ferai. »_ le coupa abruptement La Balafre.

« _Je te demande pardon ? »_

_« J'ai dit que je le ferai. Je serai votre contact. »_

_« Et pourquoi penses-tu être assez qualifié pour cette tâche, petit ? » _s'enquit Bertram. « _Je ne sais rien sur toi, après tout. »_

_« Parce que j'étais la personne qui fournissait à Luther » _déclara-t-il en crachant le nom honni « _ces_ _potions_. »

« _Ah. Cela expliquerait donc ta présence là-bas la nuit dernière. Mais il subsiste néanmoins un problème de confiance. »_ conclut Bertram.

La Balafre se contenta simplement de hausser les épaules.

« _Je ne pense pas. D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous m'avez sauvé la nuit dernière. Je suppose donc que je vous suis redevable d'une Dette de Vie Magique, n'est-ce pas ? Cela devrait m'empêcher de consciemment vous porter atteinte que ce soit de manière directe ou indirecte. Je ne pense pas que vous pourriez trouver un coursier plus digne de confiance, je me trompe ? »_

_« Ah. Tu es donc au courant de cela aussi. Tu sais vraiment énormément de choses pour un enfant. Hmm tu possèdes une baguette, tu sais manifestement l'utiliser et tu sembles assez intelligent pour t'acquitter de tâches simples. Dis-moi petit, que veux-tu en échange de tes services ? »_

_« Le même montant que vous donniez à ce…Luther. Et à long terme, j'aurai besoin de quelqu'un pour m'amener des potions que je ne peux trouver en ville. »_

Bertram considéra le garçon avec méfiance. Quel genre de potions pouvait-il donc bien désirer ? Puis quelque chose cliqua dans son esprit.

« _Des remèdes contre la Dragoncelle ? »_

La Balafre hocha la tête et Bertram se mit à rire.

« _Eh bien le monde est petit après tout. Il semblerait qu'avec la mort de cet homme nous ayons tous deux gagné quelque chose. Marché conclu, petit. »_

_« Bien. Mais qu'avez-vous gagné de sa mort ? Il me semble que vous allez être amené à dépenser davantage avec moi. »_

Bertram haussa les épaules.

« _Pas tellement. Mais au moins mon nouveau partenaire n'est pas aussi répugnant que le précédent. Cela doit compter pour quelque chose. »_

La Balafre ne voyait pas ce que cela avait d'humoristique mais acquiesça malgré tout. Au moins grâce à cela, il pourrait avoir une provision plus régulière des médicaments sans avoir à payer de sa personne.

« _Alors, y-a-t-il quelque chose que tu veuilles savoir pour ce genre de travail ? » _s'enquit Bertram.

Les deux associés passèrent ainsi l'heure suivante à esquisser les grandes lignes de ce que serait leur partenariat. La Balafre était on ne peut plus satisfait des résultats de leur pourparler. En prenant la place de Luther dans leur accord, il pourrait s'arroger une bonne quantité d'argent pour lui-même.

Malheureusement, il lui était impossible de dissimuler à la vieille ce qui s'était passé. Luther était bien connu en ville et les nouvelles de sa mort avaient déjà dû se répandre comme une traînée de poudre. Il ne pouvait retarder plus encore son retour.

Bertram les transplana à une demi-heure de marche de la ville, du côté opposé à celui du Manoir de Luther. Ainsi, il courrait moins de risques de se voir interroger sur l'incident ayant eu lieu derrière la colline.

Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, La Balafre se roula dans la boue, salissant ainsi complètement ses nouveaux habits. Bertram loua silencieusement l'intelligence du garçon. Déambuler dans cette ville sordide revêtu d'habits convenables constituait un moyen sûr d'attirer une attention des plus malvenues. D'un autre côté il s'interrogea sur le genre de vie que menait le petit garçon pour être devenu aussi prudent. Quel genre d'enfance avait-il pour en être réduit à ne pas être bouleversé outre mesure d'avoir été agressé et d'avoir tué des êtres humains la veille ? Y était-il habitué ?

Avec un hochement de la tête à son intention, le petit garçon s'éloigna et Bertram ne put que le regarder fouler de ses pieds nus le chemin boueux pendant un moment avant de le héler.

« _Petit ! Tu ne m'as jamais donné ton nom. Comment dois-je t'appeler ? »_

La Balafre lui lança un regard par-dessus son épaule. La perspective de faire connaître à l'homme le sobriquet qui servait à le définir ne lui plaisait guère. Il était bien connu en ville sous le sobriquet de La Balafre et bien qu'il ne serait pas bien difficile de le retrouver de toute façon, il voulait rendre les choses un peu plus compliquées, juste au cas où. Il réfléchit un court moment à la recherche d'un nom qui ne sonnerait ni stupide ni factice aux oreilles de son nouveau partenaire.

« _Harry. Vous pouvez m'appeler Harry. »_

Le nom glissa sur sa langue avec aisance, résonnant presque parfaitement à son oreille pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Bertram acquiesça et avec un 'crac' tonitruant, il était parti.

La Balafre fixa l'emplacement vide pendant un moment avant de s'effondrer violemment au sol et en se mettant à trembler comme une feuille. Il se recroquevilla contre lui-même, ses genoux contre sa poitrine et pleura, les larmes coulant ininterrompues sur ses joues creuses et boueuses.

Il avait tout réprimé en lui, la douleur, la peur et la haine jusqu'à ce que l'homme fût parti.

Il ne pouvait pas, il ne montrerait pas de faiblesse devant les autres. Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Il se devait d'être fort dans un monde où les faibles mourraient tous les jours.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il essuya son nez du revers de sa main et se leva péniblement avant de reprendre sa route. Il avait fait attendre sa sœur déjà bien assez longtemps. Elle devait être morte d'inquiétude à son sujet.

Cette considération à l'esprit, il entreprit de presser le pas. Encore un peu et il serait à la maison.

Enfin.


	6. Le tournant

**L'ascension du réprouvé**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tome 1 : L'enfant disparu<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Le tournant<strong>

Expliquer à la vieille que son principal client était mort ainsi que ce dont il retournait aurait pu s'avérer être une expérience particulièrement térébrante pour La Balafre si ce dernier n'avait pas réussi à se trouver un nouvel employeur en la personne de la connaissance de Luther. Au lieu de ça, la sorcière l'avait congratulé pour avoir tourné la situation en sa faveur tout en l'avertissant de ne pas se faire une habitude de tuer des clients potentiels qui auraient simplement eu les mains un petit peu baladeuses. La Balafre avait manqué lui lancer un sort en l'entendant ainsi qualifier l'abus qu'il avait eu à endurer. Il ne se retint que parce qu'elle avait encore bon nombre de choses à lui apprendre et en raison de son arrangement avec Bertram. Elle lui était indispensable pour ce qui était de confectionner les potions dont il avait besoin, sans quoi il aurait déjà rompu tout lien avec elle.

Les mois suivants passèrent comme un coup de vent, absorbé qu'il était par ses études avec la vieille et Aloysius. Le chercheur lui accorda l'accès total à sa bibliothèque en échange de ces rares plantes qu'il prisait tant et que La Balafre était seul à pouvoir lui procurer. Le vieil homme pensait bénéficier de la meilleure part du marché mais il était bien loin de la vérité. Entre ses études et ses interactions prolongées avec les Trolls, La Balafre apprenait des choses que bien peu de personnes avaient la chance de connaître, et dont encore moins daignaient s'intéresser. Il avait appris à parler avec les imposantes créatures avec autant d'aisance que leur langue gutturale le lui permettait. Bien qu'ils ne possédassent pas de magie qu'ils pussent enseigner, leur culture très ancienne abondait de références à des évènements historiques qui lui permettaient de privilégier certaines voies de recherches plutôt que d'autres. La plupart du temps, il finissait par redécouvrir des choses qu'il connaissait déjà, mais à plusieurs reprises, suivre les indices fournies par les récits des Trolls lui permettait de découvrir des sorts qui, même s'ils n'étaient pas particulièrement puissants, étaient des dérivés de la plupart de sorts, maléfices et enchantements modernes.

Très peu de personnes se donnaient la peine d'apprendre les sorts tombés en désuétude depuis des siècles mais La Balafre savait apprécier la valeur d'un sort dont le contresort était tombé dans l'oubli des ères révolues.

D'un point de vue magique, cela rendait le sort bien plus difficile à supprimer pour toute personne qui en était la victime. Pour autant qu'il était concerné, son pouvoir magique était tout juste moyen, excepté pour l'explosion de magie de cette nuit maudite, mais tout bien considéré il n'était pas surprenant qu'une situation particulièrement effroyable lui ait permis de puiser bien plus que d'ordinaire dans son cœur magique.

Dans une ville où le meurtre d'un enfant suscitait l'indifférence générale la plus totale, La Balafre préférait miser sa survie sur son imprévisibilité plutôt que sur sa puissance brute. Il était tout bonnement impossible qu'il pût défier de plein front un sorcier accompli.

Sa sœur se remit complètement de sa maladie six mois plus tard au plus grand ravissement de La Balafre. Son attitude joyeuse et la profonde affection qu'elle avait pour lui constituaient la seule source de lumière dans la vie triste et terne du petit garçon.

Il ne lui avait jamais révélée sa mésaventure avec Luther et sa femme mais la petite fille était intelligente et douée d'une sensibilité sans pareille. Elle savait que quelque chose l'avait profondément blessé même s'il n'en montrait jamais aucun signe extérieur. Elle savait pertinemment que l'interroger à ce sujet était une entreprise vouée à un échec certain. Etant très familière avec sa nature obstinée, elle était consciente qu'il ne lui révélerait jamais rien tant que l'impératif de la nécessité ne s'imposerait pas à lui. Elle se doutait qu'il essayait par là de la protéger de quelque chose, et elle était heureuse qu'il se souciât ainsi d'elle, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que ce qu'il lui cachait était en train de ronger son âme lentement mais sûrement. Elle se devait d'intervenir.

Elle finit par le confronter par une nuit à la température clémente alors qu'ils se promenaient ensemble dans le voisinage reculé du conglomérat de masures que constituaient leur ville.

« _Frère, »_ commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, « _me diras-tu ce qui te tracasse ? »_

_« Ce qui me tracasse ? Il n'y a rien qui me tracasse Sœurette. » _prétendit-il. « _Pourquoi cette question ? »_

Sa sœur poussa un soupir exaspéré pour toute réponse.

« _N'espère pas me berner ainsi. Je sais que quelque chose s'est produit durant le mois de Décembre dernier, quand le manoir de l'autre côté de la forêt a brûlé. Depuis lors, tu es constamment en proie à la nervosité et tu n'arrêtes pas de jeter des coups d'œil par-dessus ton épaule comme si tu t'attendais à ce que quelqu'un t'attaque à tout moment. Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'est-ce qui t'effraie autant ?»_

_« Je ne suis pas effrayé. »_ rétorqua-t-il d'un ton enjoué qui contrastait fortement avec l'habituel calme qu'il manifestait d'ordinaire. Cela constitua toute la confirmation à ses suspicions dont elle avait besoin. Quelque chose l'avait profondément marqué et elle était plus que déterminée à découvrir de quoi il retournait et faire tout son possible pour l'aider à guérir.

« _Ta voix te trahit. S'il-te-plaît mon frère. Laisse-moi t'aider comme tu m'as toujours aidée. » _Elle plaça une main sur son bras et le contact chaleureux qui accompagna la sollicitude de ses propos acheva d'avoir raison de sa volonté.

Il lui parla de cette nuit cauchemardesque, de l'abus qu'il avait eût à endurer, de l'outrage dont il avait été la victime, le meurtre et le marché subséquent qu'il avait conclu avec Bertram. Il ne lui révéla pas les raisons qui l'avaient motivé à faire ce qu'il avait fait avec Luther, mais elle était loin d'être une idiote. Les médicaments contre la Dragoncelle étaient très difficiles à se procurer dans le coin. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour combler les trous et finalement comprendre d'où exactement il s'était procuré ces potions.

Elle éclata en sanglots dans ses bras lorsque toute la vérité s'imposa à elle. Et elle qui entendait le réconforter, quelle piètre consolatrice elle faisait !

« _C'est…c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas te le dire. »_ balbutia-t-il d'un ton entrecoupé par ses propres larmes et sanglots. Il s'était réellement efforcé de ne pas pleurer et de rester fort, mais il ne put s'empêcher de suivre sa sœur tandis que toutes ses émotions si difficilement contenues durant tant de mois éclataient finalement au grand jour.

La petite fille quant à elle, et en dehors de la douleur évidente qu'elle ressentait pour lui, était totalement ahurie par le fait que quelqu'un, qu'une personne, pût décider d'aller aussi loin pour elle, même si cette personne était son frère autoproclamé. Elle pleura longuement dans la tiédeur de la nuit, n'interrompant ses sanglots que pour le remercier, l'étreindre de toute la force de ses petits bras frêles, et déposer deux baisers de gratitude sur chacune de ses joues. Elle s'endormit dans ses bras, se sentant en sécurité et protégée. Elle ne se doutait nullement que pour lui ce seul moment passé à la tenir dans ses bras était plus qu'assez pour le payer de toutes ses peines.

A partit de ce jour, le frère et la sœur devinrent plus proches que jamais et elle le rejoignit désormais dans ses études et ses 'vadrouilles' avec les trolls. Elle avait était complètement terrorisée à prime abord par les imposantes créatures, mais avec le concours de La Balafre elle parvint à se fondre sans mal dans la société Troll.

Elle était aussi une sorcière si les quelques incidents magiques qu'elle avait provoqués constituaient une quelconque indication, mais elle ne possédait malheureusement pas de baguette. Son frère l'autorisa à emprunter sa baguette afin de pouvoir entraîner sa magie, mais elle ne parvint pas à lancer le moindre sort malgré ses plus vifs efforts. Ils ne parvinrent pas cependant à déterminer si c'était du fait de la baguette ou si elle était trop jeune pour s'essayer à la pratique de la magie.

Elle lui tint néanmoins compagnie malgré son incapacité à faire de la magie, et c'est en son agréable compagnie que l'année s'écoula à une vitesse impressionnante pour les deux enfants. L'hiver était déjà à leur porte lorsque sa sœur lui demanda pour la première fois un présent pour la célébration de la date de leur rencontre il y avait de cela quelques années.

« _Un présent… ? Je ne sais pas trop ce que je pourrais te donner mais si tu veux bien me le dire peut-être que… »_

_« Un nom. » _déclara-t-elle sans ambages.

« _Un…nom ? »_ répéta-t-il.

« _Oui. Je n'ai jamais eu de nom et j'aimerais beaucoup en avoir un. Je serais très heureuse que tu me choisisses un nom. »_

_« Oui mais…Pourquoi ? »_

_« Parce que…parce qu'un nom devrait être la première chose qu'on nous donne lorsque nous venons au monde et pourtant… »_

_« Leda. » _annonça-t-il.

« _Qu-quoi_ ? » demanda-t-elle avec étonnement.

« _Je t'appellerai Leda. Est-ce que tu aimes ? »_

_« Oui…mais pourquoi ? »_

_« Je l'ai lu quelque part un jour. C'était le nom d'une fille dans une histoire que j'ai lue. Elle était la sœur du personnage principal et…elle était sa seule famille…et… » _bafouilla-t-il quelque peu embarrassé. « _En vérité, cela fait un moment que j'avais envie de t'appeler ainsi. »_

_« Pourquoi…Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? »_

_« Parce que….parce que tout le monde peut t'appeler par ton nom mais…je suis le seul à pouvoir t'appeler sœur, pas vrai ? »_ avoua-t-il le visage empourpré. A cela, elle l'étreignit de toutes ses forces et lui murmura à l'oreille.

« _Tu seras le seul à m'appeler sœur pour le reste de ma vie. Je le jure. »_ Il se contenta de l'étreindre en retour avec tout ce qu'il avait de force et de sentiments en lui.

Bien qu'ils vécussent dans une pauvreté affligeante, ils étaient heureux de ce qu'ils avaient, à savoir l'un l'autre, et La Balafre ne désirait risquer cela pour rien au monde. Mais comme toujours, la vie ne se contente pas d'assister en seule spectatrice du bonheur que nous éprouvons.

* * *

><p>Bertram entra dans le domicile de son père à grandes enjambées. Lorsqu'on l'avait appelé il avait eu du mal à en croire ses oreilles. Son père, l'homme le plus fort qu'il eût jamais connu de sa vie, était malade. Malade, et en phase terminale.<p>

« _Père_ ! » s'écria-t-il presque en entrant dans sa chambre.

« _Baisse d'un ton mon garçon. Que t'ai-je enseigné en ce qui concerne les cris dans ma demeure_? »Bertram recula d'un pas sous le ton sévère de son père, qui était assis derrière son bureau comme d'ordinaire. L'homme aux cheveux gris et à la posture quelque peu courbée le regarda derrière ses lunettes rondes avec un feu vivace brûlant dans ses yeux. Ce n'était certainement pas là l'image d'un sorcier mourant auquel il s'était attendu. En vérité, l'homme semblait même être en pleine forme.

« _Père ?_ » s'enquit-il, surpris de se retrouver devant une scène somme toute bien commune quand ses craintes les plus vives l'avaient poussé à imaginer le pire.

_« A qui t'attendais-tu d'autre, imbécile ? La Reine Moldue d'Angleterre ? _»

« _Mais…Père les elfes m'ont dit que vous étiez sur votre lit de mort_. » Le sourcil du vieux sorcier tressaillit d'irritation.

« _Tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas prendre pour argent comptant les mots d'un Elfe de Maison paniqué. Je suis malade et je me meurs, cela est vrai mais c'est un long processus et cela va prendre des années si le guérisseur sait de quoi il parle. Ce dont je ne suis pas encore sûr. Je me suis donné pour mission personnelle de danser sur la tombe de ce crétin. »_

_« Ah. Eh bien…ce sont de bonnes nouvelles en somme ? » _hasarda-t-il indécis quant à l'état émotionnel qu'il devait assumer sur le moment.

« _Plus ou moins. Au moins j'ai bien plus qu'assez de temps pour mettre mes affaires en ordre avant de quitter ce monde. »_

_« Je vois. Je suppose que vous ne m'avez donc pas appelé ici pour discuter de votre santé ? »_

_« Bien sûr que non. Il y a plusieurs choses à régler, en commençant par le besoin d'un héritier pour notre lignée. »_

_« Père, je… »_

_« Nul besoin de te confondre en excuses. Je sais que tu n'es nullement fautif de ne pouvoir produire d'héritier tout comme je ne suis pas fautif de n'avoir réussi à n'avoir que toi pour enfant. Il n'en demeure pas moins que notre famille se meurt et que notre nom risque de simplement disparaître de ce monde avec le seul opprobre qui l'entache depuis toutes ces années comme tout rappel de ce qu'elle aura été. Mon idiot de frère a jeté le déshonneur sur notre famille d'une bien belle façon. Ah ça, on ne peut pas dire qu'il y est allé de main morte ! » _

_« Je comprends père mais que pouvons nous y faire ? Même si nous parvenions à obtenir une adoption, la magie de la famille ne reconnaîtrait personne n'étant pas du même sang. Donner simplement le nom ne… » _Bertram laissa coupa court à sa phrase lorsqu'il comprit ce que son père avait en tête. « _Une adoption par le Sang ? Père, non seulement c'est hautement illégal mais la composante principale pour que cela fonctionne est_… »

« _C'est la vie d'un sorcier apparenté à la famille d'adoption. Je sais Bertram. »_

_« Père ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes mourant qu'il vous faut… »_

_« Si, mon fils. J'ai juré à mon père et à son père avant lui que je redonnerais au nom de la famille sa gloire passée ou que je mourrais en essayant. Il semblerait que la dernière condition soit la seule option viable restante. Nous avons besoin de quelqu'un pour devenir le dépositaire du nom de la famille ainsi que de sa magie. »_

_« Père, je suis… »_

_« Ne te sens pas coupable Bertram. » _déclara son père. « _Tu ne m'as jamais déçu et tu as fait tout ton possible pour restaurer notre nom. Je peux difficilement te blâmer de n'avoir pas réussi. Non pas quand je partage le même échec. »_

_« Que…que voulez-vous que je fasse ? » _s'enquit Bertram_._

_« Trouve quelqu'un. Un enfant à la fois jeune et assez intelligent pour réussir là où nous avons échoué. Peu m'importe s'il te faut le kidnapper ou lui effacer la mémoire mais amène-le moi à n'importe quel prix. »_

_« Je…je vais m'en charger. Je…Il se peut que je connaisse juste la personne qui répond à vos critères. »_

_« Vraiment ? Et aurais-tu l'obligeance de me dire où tu as trouvé un tel enfant ? »_

Bertram raconta à son père l'histoire de sa rencontre avec le garçon dénommé Harry et ce qu'il pensait de lui après une année d'interaction avec lui. Le garçon était sans nul doute très puissant et était assez intelligent pour se poser en candidat crédible pour ce qu'ils avaient à l'esprit. Le fait qu'il vivait dans cet endroit cauchemardesque signifiait en outre que cela n'allait pas requérir de grands efforts de sa part pour le convaincre de rejoindre sa famille.

« _Hum. Si j'en crois ta description, il semble que ce garçon ait un certain potentiel. Amène-le-moi. Je l'évaluerai moi-même_. »

« _Que suis-je autorisé à lui offrir pour m'assurer sa coopération ? Il se peut que le garçon ait à opposer certaines conditions avant d'accepter notre proposition. Je préfèrerais qu'il nous rejoigne de son propre chef plutôt que de l'y forcer. Il y a de fortes chances que l'inciter par magie puisse nous desservir au final_. »

_« Je laisse cela au soin de ton discernement. Donne-lui tout ce que tu penses être raisonnable. S'il parvient à rejoindre la famille tout finira par lui appartenir un jour ou l'autre de toute façon_. »

« _Je vois. Je vais le contacter sur le champ en ce cas_. »

« _Assure-toi que ce soit fait. Nous n'aurons pas de seconde chance. Je n'ai qu'une vie à offrir en échange_. »

Bertram se leva du fauteuil sur lequel il s'était installé et quitta la pièce. Il devait retourner par voie de Cheminette à son manoir qui était à proximité de la ville s'il désirait contacter le garçon aussi vite que possible.

* * *

><p>Trois jours plus tard, Bertram n'était toujours pas parvenu à contacter Harry, à son plus grand désarroi. La dernière information qu'il était parvenu à soutirer provenait d'un sorcier répondant au nom d'Aloysius, qui lui révéla que le garçon faisait des courses pour lui dans la forêt. L'érudit lui assura que le garçon se présenterait chez lui le jour suivant pour lui délivrer sa commande hebdomadaire d'herbes et de plantes. Bertram lui demanda de faire passer un message au garçon l'informant de le rencontrer à leur lieu habituel pour parler affaires. Quelques pièces d'or furent échangées pour s'assurer de la diligence du messager.<p>

* * *

><p>Le petit garçon et sa sœur revenaient d'un pas léger du campement des Trolls lorsque l'inattendu se produisit. La forêt comme tout autre habitat sauvage abritait bon nombre de prédateurs divers mais les serpents n'étaient pas l'espèce la plus fréquente présente dans le climat rigoureux de cet endroit. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi La Balafre et Leda furent complètement effarés lorsque s'éleva soudainement des buissons, une tête écailleuse sifflant d'un air menaçant.<p>

Le serpent était immense par rapport à ses congénères les plus communs, et était au moins deux fois plus longs que ces derniers. Leda eut à peine le temps de réagir au brusque mouvement de la tête de la bête, mais elle parvint à pousser son frère hors du chemin de l'attaque du serpent.

Elle ne fut pas aussi chanceuse.

Le serpent la mordit vicieusement, plongeant ses crocs dans son bras chétif et injectant son vicieux venin dans ses veines. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur en sentant la substance débilitante parcourir son corps.

Le serpent la relâcha et rejeta sa tête en arrière pour attaquer de nouveau, ouvrant large sa mâchoire pour gober sa proie. Il ne parvint pas à compléter son mouvement lorsque la petite silhouette du garçon s'élança pour le tacler et l'éloigner de sa victime.

« _Saleté ! Ne la touche pas ! »_ siffla La Balafre qui dans son accès de rage, ne se rendit pas compte des sons étranges que sa gorge produisait.

Le serpent s'éloigna du garçon, ses yeux en fente écarquillés de surprise.

« Un p_arleur ? » _siffla en retour le serpent, en se retirant aussi loin que possible du garçon. Les rares humains qui parlaient le langage des langues fourchues étaient connus pour être extrêmement dangereux. Serpenteau ou pas.

La Balafre réalisa à ce moment qu'il était en mesure de comprendre ce que disait le serpent. Son jeune esprit n'eut pas besoin de plus de deux secondes afin de réaliser ce que cela impliquait. Les serpents ne parlaient aucune langue des hommes. C'était lui qui parlait et comprenait la langue des serpents. Il était un fourchelangue. Dommage qu'il n'ait pas le luxe d'apprécier comme il se devait cette nouvelle découverte à ce moment.

La Balafre pointa sa baguette en direction de la bête, prêt à déchainer une volée de maléfices à tout moment quand le serpent prit de nouveau la parole.

« _Ne fais pas ca ! Si tu me tues l'autre mourra sssous les effets du poison d'ici trois cycles du sssoleil. »_

_« Je te tuerai et j'arracherai tes glandes pour produire l'antidote. » « _Avada Kedavra ! » hurla-t-il.

Le jet de lumière vert fendit l'air en direction de sa victime, et manqua sa cible de quelques centimètres.

« _SSSStop ! Je te donnerai un de mes crocs. Il contient plus qu'assssssez de poison. » _Le serpent rejeta sa tête en arrière et écrasa sa gueule contre un rocher à côté de lui, délogeant ainsi un croc qui se mit à rouler sur le sol terreux. « _Tu vois ? A présent tu peux aider l'autre. Laisssse-moi juste partir. » _dit-il, très peu désireux de tourner le dos à la proie-qui-était-devenue-prédateur. Il pouvait essayer de se cacher sous les buissons d'où il provenait, mais il savait que le garçon pouvait le pourchasser. Ignorant tout des capacités et du pouvoir du garçon, passer un marché avec lui était la meilleure marche à suivre. Il pourrait toujours trouver une proie plus facile et plus charnue de toute manière.

« _Très bien. Fiche le camp. Si jamais je te croise à nouveau, je n'hésiterai pas à te changer en sac à main. » _siffla La Balafre d'un ton menaçant. Il ne désirait rien d'autre que de l'écorcher vif pour avoir attaqué Leda, mais sa priorité était de sauver sa sœur avant de nourrir tout plan de vengeance contre son assaillant.

Le serpent ne savait pas ce qu'était un sac à main et ne désirait certainement pas le découvrir. Lentement, il s'éloigna sans jamais se retourner jusqu'à ce que le garçon soit hors de vue.

Lorsque le serpent disparut finalement, La Balafre rengaina sa baguette et courut porter assistance à sa sœur. La petite fille était inconsciente, son corps tremblant légèrement. La Balafre la souleva après avoir soigneusement mis dans sa poche le croc du serpent et la transporta jusqu'à la ville qui n'était heureusement qu'à quelques minutes de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

Il se faufila aussi vite qu'il le pouvait à travers la foule jusqu'à la hutte où il vivait avec la vieille sorcière en portant la forme inanimée de sa sœur dans ses bras, sans se soucier aucunement de la douleur à laquelle ses muscles sous-développés étaient sujets.

« _Ma tante ! »_ hurla-t-il en entrant dans la pièce à toute vitesse. « _J'ai besoin de votre aide. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » _interrogea-t-elle en détournant le regard de son chaudron. « _Qui est cette fille ? »_

_« C'est… » _La Balafre considéra un moment sa réponse. « _C'est une amie. Elle m'a sauvé d'un serpent venimeux mais elle s'est fait mordre en retour. J'ai un échantillon du poison. S'il vous plaît, vous devez préparer un antidote. » _supplia-t-il.

« _Je ne suis pas tenue de faire quoi que ce soit, mon garçon. Les ingrédients de potion sont extrêmement précieux. Qu'as-tu à m'offrir pour un remède ? Hum ? » _le railla-t-elle. Elle l'avait recueilli par simple curiosité, et plus tard, l'avait élevé par simple commodité, mais elle n'avait aucun amour pour le garçon, et encore moins pour cette fille qui lui complètement étrangère.

« _Je…Je n'ai rien. Je pensais juste… »_

_« Si tu n'as rien à offrir, alors je n'ai rien à donner. Vas t'en à présent. J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire. »_

La Balafre tremblait de fureur contenue. Il savait que la femme ne ferait rien gratuitement, mais il avait pensé, espéré, qu'elle avait au moins un soupçon d'amour pour lui, assez pour la faire agir avec altruisme pour une fois. Il s'était bien sûr complètement fourvoyé. Cette ville n'était nullement le havre d'enfants de cœur, loin s'en fallait. Il était probablement l'une des rares personnes qui se donnerait du mal pour autrui sans rien demander en retour.

Il tourna les talons et s'élança au pas de course en dehors de la masure, tenant toujours dans ses bras la stature menue de sa sœur. Le serpent avait stipulé qu'il avait trois jours pour administrer l'antidote. Il devait trouver un lieu où l'étendre tandis qu'il rechercherait une solution. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps nécessaire à la confection de la potion. Certaines d'entre elles prenaient des semaines si ce n'était des mois à préparer. Il devait trouver un moyen de gérer la situation.

En cet instant précis, il se félicita d'avoir eu une éducation aussi particulière. Etre élevé dans un environnement où paniquer durant une situation de crise conduisait irrémédiablement à la mort, lui avait appris à garder son calme en toute circonstance, même dans les situations les plus angoissantes où le désespoir ne manquait pas de saper insidieusement votre moral et votre combativité.

« _Mr. Aloysius ! _» s'écria-t-il en pénétrant tel un ouragan dans la maison du vieux sorcier. Les champs de protection l'avaient enregistré comme une personne autorisée à entrer et le laissèrent passer sans hésitation. Sa sœur inconsciente ne fut pas décelée par les défenses magiques en raison de son inhabilité à représenter la moindre menace dans son état actuel.

« _Par Merlin, que se passe-t-il ici ?_ » s'enquit avec alarme le vieux sorcier en entendant la porte de son domicile s'ouvrir avec fracas. « Oh ce n'est que toi. Qu'est-ce que… ? Qui est cette petite ? Que lui arrive-t-il ? » interrogea-t-il avec empathie en avisant la petite fille dans les bras de La Balafre.

'_Au moins sa réaction est bien plus humaine.' _songea le petit garçon. Il lui raconta la même histoire qu'il avait contée à la vieille tandis qu'Aloysius le conduisait vers un lit confortable pour qu'il y déposât la petite malade.

« _Bonté divine ! Je ne suis nullement un maître de potions et encore moins un expert en serpents. Je n'ai aucune idée du lieu où nous pourrions trouver un antidote. Par ailleurs, je ne pense pas qu'un bézoar fera l'affaire pour ce cas ci. Aucune de mes connaissances n'est versée dans ce domaine non plus. Peut-être que l'un des contrebandiers de la ville pourrait t'aider, mais cela serait extrêmement dangereux. Qui plus est, tu aurais besoin de savoir sans l'ombre d'un doute quelle potion tu recherches exactement. »_

_« Avez-vous un livre sur les serpents et les potions ? » _s'enquit La Balafre.

« _J'ai bien peur que la chance te fasse défaut. Je ne pense pas que quiconque dans les environs soit renommé pour son expertise sur le sujet. Tu pourrais interroger un guérisseur, mais la probabilité d'en trouver un ici est… »_

_« Bon sang ! Si seulement je pouvais contacter Bertram alors… »_

_« Bertram ? » _l'interrompit Aloysius. « _Un sorcier avec de longs cheveux blonds et une barbe, manifestement riche ? Il est venu ici à ta recherche il n'y a pas longtemps. Il a dit qu'il te rencontrerait dans deux jours à l'endroit habituel. Il m'a payé une coquette somme pour s'assurer que le message te parvienne. »_

La Balafre qui se trouvait à genoux au chevet du lit de malade de sa sœur sauta brusquement sur ses pieds.

« _Vraiment ? »_

_« Oui. En fait il était là, il y a moins d'une demie heure. S'il n'avait pas transplané aussitôt après être sorti des champs de protection, tu aurais pu le croiser sur ton chemin. »_

_« Bon sang. » _jura La Balafre. « _Le temps va me manquer. Le serpent a dit trois jour. » _se dit-il pour lui-même. La signification de cette phrase n'échappa cependant pas à l'esprit acéré du vieux chercheur.

« _Attends une minute, que veux-tu dire par le serpent a dit trois jours ?_ »

« _Ah ? Hum…Je suis un fourchelangue. Après l'avoir menacé avec quelques sorts, il m'a révélé que son poison nécessitait trois jours pour tuer sa proie_. »

« _Un fourchelangue, hein ? Tu es certainement un garçon plein de surprises. Un petit conseil. Les simplets et les faibles d'esprits pourraient considérer ce don comme la marque des Mages Noirs. Ne partage pas cette information avec quiconque n'étant pas dignes de confiance. » _La Balafre acquiesça en signe de compréhension.

Sa connaissance de l'histoire lui avait déjà donné un aperçu de la façon dont les gens pouvaient réagir lorsqu'ils étaient confrontés à des choses sortant de leur ordinaire en particulier et à tout ce qui leur était différent en général : avec défiance, haine et une inquiétante propension à la violence. Néanmoins il était heureux qu'Aloysius soit aussi ouvert d'esprit et qu'il se souciât assez de lui pour le conseiller.

« _Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ce que nous pouvons faire pour l'instant est de lui administrer un bézoar, juste au cas où. Tu dois aussi garder la fièvre sous contrôle pour étendre au possible le temps qui nous est imparti. Je présume que ce Bertram possède les contacts dont tu as besoin pour trouver un antidote ? »_

_« Oui, il…il fait le commerce de potions et d'antidotes. Si quelqu'un peut le trouver c'est bien lui mais… »_

_« Ecoute, La Balafre. Il n'y a pas grand-chose que nous puissions faire pour l'instant. Tachons de diminuer sa fièvre jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un remède. »_

_« Vous ne vous attendez tout de même pas à ce que je reste assis là à me tourner les pouces jusqu'à ce que… »_

_« Non. » _le coupa Aloysius. _« Je m'attends à ce que tu plonges ton nez dans tout livre que tu pourras trouver sur la faune locale jusqu'à ce que tu trouves un indice nous permettant de découvrir la nature du serpent qui l'a empoisonnée. Je vais quant à moi demander à mes collègues s'ils n'ont pas d'ouvrages sur les reptiles qui auraient échappé à ma connaissance. Entretemps, j'attends de toi que tu prennes grand soin de ta sœur_. »

« _Je…Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle était ma sœur. »_ répondit-il avec étonnement.

« _Il se peut que je passe moi aussi la plupart de mon temps derrière des grimoires, mais cela ne me rend pas pour autant aveugle aux relations humaines. Elle n'est peut-être pas ta sœur par le sang mais la façon dont tu t'occupes d'elle en dit long. Tu n'es pas encore assez doué pour ce qui est de dissimuler ton cœur aux yeux des adultes qui se donnent la peine de regarder_. » expliqua Aloysius. « _Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire à ce sujet. Les sentiments que tu éprouves pour elle…ne les perds jamais_. »

« _Je…jamais je ne les perdrais, je le jure . Merci. »_ Avec un hochement sec de la tête Aloysius sortit à la recherche du savoir dont il avait besoin pour aider son jeune ami, laissant derrière lui un petit garçon ahuri qui ne pouvait que se demander vainement ce que l'érudit avait à gagner en l'aidant.

Réalisant bien vite qu'il n'était pas prêt d'avoir une réponse à cette interrogation, il se tourna de nouveau pour faire face à sa sœur, espérant de tout cœur qu'il serait en mesure de rencontrer Bertram à temps afin de sauver la vie de la seule personne au monde qui comptait pour lui.

* * *

><p><strong>NdA<strong> : Coucou tout le monde ! Ca fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? C'est normalement à ce moment là que je suis censé m'excuser d'avoir mis si longtemps avant de publier quelque chose et vous supplier de me pardonner pour ma longue absence. Mais en regardant ma montre, je vois qu'il est trois heures du matin et que je me suis plutôt bien puni moi-même, alors je vais faire comme si de rien n'était !

Quoi qu'il en soit ce premier tome touche à sa fin vu que le prochain chapitre sera le dernier. Vous pouvez donc considérer _l'Enfant dispar_u comme une préquelle qui narre l'enfance du futur Seigneur des Ténèbres Lord Erebeus. Cela nous permettra de mieux comprendre les agissements et le comportement d'Harry par la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus en tout cas !

Je sais que vous attendez tous avec impatience la suite des autres histoires, mais j'ai voulu poster ce chapitre avant de me remettre aux autres, parce que j'ai un petit jeu à vous proposer. Et qui dit jeu dit récompense à la clé bien sûr !

Alors le jeu est simple, il suffit de trouver le nom de la famille de Bertram ! Il y a quelques indices disséminés dans ce chapitre qui pourront vous permettre de deviner. La récompense sera bien sûr un petit one-shot inédit.

Je tiens par ailleurs à préciser que les one-shot que j'ai sur mon disque dur ont très peu de chances d'être publiés. Si je le fais ça ne sera pas avant très longtemps (longtemps comme dans des années !). Alors je vous invite à saisir votre chance si vous êtes intéressés par quelques one shot que vous serez les seuls à posséder ! (j'espère que je ne fais pas trop marchand de poisson du dimanche ? xD)

Quoi qu'il en soit je récapépète :

**JEU : TROUVER LE NOM DE FAMILLE DE BERTRAM**

**RECOMPENSE : Un ONE-SHOT INTITULE : 'Un joyau pour ton cœur' **

Sinon pour les autres parutions, j'essaierai de publier plus fréquemment ces vacances.

Prochaine parution : Chapitre 10 des Parfaits Serpentards !

A pluche !

**Ysfrael**

**P.-S : Je suis de retoooour ! Pour vous jouer de très bons tours ! Si si ! Même que ca rime donc c'est vrai !**


	7. Adoption

**L'ascension du réprouvé**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tome 1 : L'enfant disparu<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Adoption<strong>

« _Je l'ai trouvé !_ » s'exclama La Balafre d'une voix triomphante en pointant son doigt sur la page d'un grimoire qu'il avait parcouru inlassablement durant de longues heures. Et après deux jours entiers de recherches fastidieuses, son opiniâtreté avait fini par payer.

A ses mots, Aloysius se précipita aux côtés de son jeune invité et jeta un coup d'œil à l'image de l'imposant reptile que ce dernier montrait du doigt.

« _Un Quetzalcoatl ? »_ s'étonna le vieux sorcier, « _Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'il avait des ailes. »_

« _Il n'en avait pas, mais je suis certain qu'il s'agissait bien de celui là. »_

_« C'est un serpent magique originaire d'Amérique du Sud. Eh bien, des serpents de cette taille ne sont pas communs par ici. Il aura vraisemblablement échappé à des contrebandiers qui avaient pour dessein d'en faire commerce. Peut-être que ses ailes ont été coupées pour prévenir toute fuite. Elles sont connues pour être en mesure de repousser après un certain temps. Es-tu certain que c'est celui-ci ? Nous n'aurons pas de seconde chance, tu sais. »_

_« Je suis positif. C'était celui-là. » confirma La Balafre. _

_« Très bien. Ce livre indique que préparer l'antidote ne requiert que quelques heures si l'on dispose du poison comme ingrédient de base. Les autres ingrédients sont pour le moins assez communs si je puis dire. Je connais un apothicaire qui peut nous les fournir assez rapidement. Je vais le contacter sur le champ. »_

_« Aloysius, je…Merci. » _balbutia La Balafre. Malgré l'hésitation de ses mots, le ton de sa voix dénotait une réelle sincérité des sentiments du petit garçon. Si le vieux sorcier ne l'avait pas aidé, il n'aurait pas su quoi faire.

« _Allons allons, ce n'est rien. Il est naturel d'aider les personnes dans le besoin. » _déclara Aloysius en esquissant un geste vague de la main comme pour balayer les remerciements qu'il estimait superflus avant de quitter la maison.

Le concept d'entraide entre étrangers ou même entre de simples connaissances était totalement étranger et inédit pour le petit garçon, mais il ne manqua pas de l'accueillir avec chaleur et gratitude en son cœur.

Après que le vieux savant eut refermé la porte derrière lui, La Balafre se retourna pour se rendre au chevet de sa sœur. Leda n'avait repris connaissance que par intermittence durant ces deux derniers jours. A chaque fois à peine assez longtemps pour la nourrir et la rassurer.

Deux heures plus tard, Aloysius revint avec une gibecière en cuir pleine de diverses herbes et d'ingrédients. Il leur manquait encore le Nécessaire à Potions afin d'être en mesure de préparer l'antidote mais La Balafre était certain que Bertram pourrait aisément lui en procurer un.

« _J'ai trouvé tout ce dont nous avions besoin. Si tu es certain que ce Bertram peut trouver un préparateur compétent en un temps aussi court, nous devrions être prêts. Il ne te reste plus qu'à aller rencontrer cet homme au plus vite. Plus tôt la potion sera préparée, mieux cela vaudra. »_

La Balafre opina du chef et, confiant la garde de sa sœur à Aloysius, il courut à toute la vitesse de ses petites jambes pour se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous convenu. Fort heureusement, ses petits pieds alertes et diligents ne lui firent pas défaut en ce moment crucial et il arriva bien avant l'heure établie.

Il employa à bon escient le temps d'attente que son avance lui avait conféré, en se forçant à garder calme et contenir la nervosité qui le rongeait. Son anxiété ne ferait que le desservir dans la sollicitation qu'il s'apprêtait à formuler. Il ne serait pas bon de faire montre du moindre signe de faiblesse auprès de son partenaire en affaires qui pourrait donner prise sur lui et être utilisé contre lui d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Soudain et avec un 'pop' sonore, Bertram apparut de nulle part. Son regard vif se posa sur le petit garçon, un sourire se formant déjà sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il perçut quelque chose dans l'aura de Harry. Le garçon avait appris à garder ses pensées pour lui durant l'année passée mais ses émotions continuaient d'échapper à son contrôle. Son habileté était encore loin d'être de l'Occlumancie, seulement une forme de contrôle mentale, mais c'était assurément un fait déjà impressionnant pour un garçon de son âge.

« _Harry. Qu'y a-t-il ? »_ Harry se raidit perceptiblement lorsqu'il comprit que Bertram était toujours en mesure de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Le fait que quiconque puisse le lire aussi aisément même sans l'aide de la Légilimancie était une terrible perspective qui ne manquait pas de grandement le perturber.

« _Bertram…Je…J'ai besoin de votre aide. »_ dit Harry avec un léger tremblement dans sa voix qui n'échappa pas à Bertram. Le garçon n'était rien de moins qu'un adulte dans un corps d'enfant, rompu à une vie d'épreuves et de souffrances. Si quelque chose avait réussi à le troubler autant, cela ne pouvait certainement pas être une anodin.

« _Mais certainement. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? »_ s'enquit-il. Dans la perspective de ce qu'il entendait lui-même demander au garçon, faire en sorte qu'Harry lui soit davantage redevable ne pouvait que faire avancer les choses en son sens. Non pas qu'il ne l'eût pas aidé en d'autres circonstances, mais il ne pouvait nier la valeur ajoutée qu'apporterait son assistance aux négociations futures qu'il entendait avoir avec le petit garçon.

« _Pas ici. Pourriez-vous nous transplaner au domicile d'Aloysius ? »_

_« Bien sûr. Accroche-toi bien à moi. »_

Quelques secondes et une désagréable sensation d'être comprimé dans un tuyau plus tard, les deux sorciers se tenaient à la périphérie des champs de protection de la maison du vieux savant. Harry entra d'un pas pressé suivi par l'homme adulte qui n'était toujours pas plus avancé sur la raison de pareil émoi.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Leda, son esprit acéré comprit tout. Durant l'année écoulée, l'attitude de Harry alludait toujours au fait qu'il avait quelqu'un qui attendait son retour, et cette personne devait probablement celle qui était étendue sur le lit en face de lui.

« _Elle a été mordue par un Quetzalcoatl, il y a deux jours. »_ expliqua Harry. « _Nous avons tous les ingrédients requis pour confectionner l'antidote mais nous n'avons ni les compétences ni l'équipement pour cela. Vous devez connaître beaucoup de personnes qualifiées en potions. Je n'ai pas d'argent pour vous payer mais je peux travailler à titre gratuit. S'il vous-plaît, aidez-la ! »_

_« C'est entendu. Nous discuterons du paiement plus tard. Nous devons tout d'abord l'amener chez moi. Dès que nous arriverons, j'enverrai un hibou à mon Maître de Potions personnel. Faisons vite car il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. »_

* * *

><p>Quatre heures plus tard, Harry faisait les cent pas le long du corridor attenant à la chambre qu'occupait Leda. Ils étaient parvenus à confectionner la potion à temps mais ce dernier avait menacé leur fait défaut au moment de l'administrer à la petite malade. La guérisseuse expressément dépêchée par Bertram était présentement en train d'examiner sa sœur afin de jauger de ses chances de survie.<p>

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, la guérisseuse fut presque assaillie par un petit garçon fou d'inquiétude.

« _Comment va-t-elle ? Va-t-elle s'en sortir ? Est-ce que tout ira bien pour elle ? » _la pressa-t-il sans se donner la peine de reprendre son souffle entre chaque question.

La femme lui adressa un doux sourire.

« _Elle va se remettre complètement. Le bézoar a neutralisé une grande partie des toxines contenues dans le poison et parce que tu as maintenu la fièvre sous contrôle, elle ne souffrira d'aucune séquelle._ _Elle a été très chanceuse de t'avoir auprès d'elle. »_

Les genoux de Harry cédèrent en entendant ces mots rassurants. Les presque deux jours d'effroi et de recherches ininterrompues avait finalement eu raison de lui. Des larmes silencieuses jaillirent de ses yeux tandis qu'il se retrouvait prostré au sol.

Leda n'était plus en danger.

Sa sœur allait s'en sortir.

Elle irait bien. Parfaitement bien.

L'angoisse et l'inquiétude qui avaient hanté le petit garçon des heures durant firent place à l'allégresse puis à l'exultation et il se mit à rire sans plus de retenue.

La guérisseuse, qui tout au long de sa carrière avait été témoin de nombreuses réactions toutes plus variées les unes des autres aux bonnes nouvelles, ne fut pas surprise de voir un enfant rire à travers ses larmes, et se contenta de sourire au bonheur manifeste du petit garçon.

Bertram vit l'enfant finalement laisser libre cours à l'expression de ses sentiments. Il se devait d'admettre que Harry était tout simplement extraordinaire dans tous les sens du terme. Il avait enduré et composé avec le stress d'une situation bien au-delà de son contrôle avec sang froid et une volonté jamais mise en défaut en dépit de son implication émotionnelle. A en croire le récit d'Aloysius des deux derniers jours, Harry avait fait preuve d'un degré de contrôle qui surpassait la plupart des adultes. Il était plutôt déconcertant de savoir que ceci était une résultante directe d'une éducation qu'aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à expérimenter, mais c'était une bénédiction pour la famille de Bertram. Le garçon avait été forgé par une vie de turpitudes et il en avait émergé victorieux, si ce n'est indemne.

La nuit où il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, Bertram s'était douté alors que les indices révélateurs d'un grand sorcier en devenir avaient été présentés à sa vue. Mais maintenant, nul doute n'était plus permis. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un léger sourire, sachant en toute certitude que son père ne manquerait pas d'approuver cet enfant après quelques petits tests.

Il laissa le garçon pleurer et rire tout son content, avant de finir par s'endormir devant la porte de la chambre de sa sœur. Bertram se leva du fauteuil voisin qu'il occupait et prit le garçon dans ses bras. Cela lui remit en mémoire la nuit où il l'avait amené chez lui. Avec le recul, il ne put s'empêcher de penser que cela avait été la meilleure chose qu'il eut faîte de sa vie, à la fois pour sa famille et en tant qu'être humain.

Pendant une brève seconde, Bertram éprouva un élan de compassion irrépressible pour le petit garçon. Quelque fût le choix que Harry prendrait concernant son adoption, il n'y avait nul doute qu'il serait amené à endosser de grandes responsabilités à l'avenir. Silencieusement, il se fit le serment d'être là pour lui autant qu'il lui serait possible même s'il en venait à rejeter sa proposition.

Il fit signe à la guérisseuse de le suivre et il les conduisit tous deux dans une autre chambre afin que l'enfant pût se reposer tandis que la guérisseuse effectuait un examen complet de sa personne.

* * *

><p>Harry se réveilla – une fois de plus – dans une pièce qui ne lui était pas familière, mais son esprit lui remit rapidement en mémoire les évènements de la veille. Il se trouvait dans la maison Bertram. Enfin, l'une d'entre elles. D'après ce qu'il pouvait en déduire au regard de l'ameublement ou de l'architecture des murs, ce n'était pas la même maison que celle dans laquelle il avait été amené après leur première rencontre à moins qu'elle eût été magiquement modifiée. Il se mit lentement sur son séant et balaya ses alentours du regard. Il fut plaisamment surpris de remarquer sa sœur endormie à côté de lui, recroquevillée en boule contre lui. Elle ronflait légèrement et il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer à cette vue. A en juger ses joues de nouveau roses et fraîches de bonne santé, il réalisa qu'il avait dû dormir durant au moins un jour entier si ce n'est plus.<p>

Il lui donna un léger coup de coude et elle s'étira. Lentement, elle ouvrit ses yeux azurs et croisa son regard. Une demi-seconde plus tard, La Balafre était de nouveau sur son dos, assailli par Leda qui entreprenait de l'étreindre de toutes ses petites forces.

Aucun d'entre eux ne proféra la moindre parole de gratitude. Telle était l'étendue de leur amour qu'ils n'hésiteraient aucunement à se risquer en enfer si cela signifiait sauver l'autre, sans avoir besoin d'aucun autre signe de réconfort et de gratitude pour leur peine que de savoir l'autre en sécurité dans ses bras.

Ils demeurèrent ainsi pendant un long moment, à jouir de la présence confortable de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que – comme d'ordinaire en ce cas – une troisième personne ne vint briser leur petit coin de paradis.

Un léger cognement se fit entendre précédant l'ouverture de la porte. Leda ne daigna pas prendre la peine de quitter les bras de son frère.

« _Ah je vois que tu es finalement réveillé_. » déclara Bertram en s'immisçant dans la chambre. « _Comment vous sentez-vous tous les deux ?_ »

*GROOOWL*

L'estomac de Harry exprima vivement sa réponse avant que son propriétaire ne puisse ouvrir la bouche. Leda se mit à glousser dans le creux du cou de son frère et Harry ne put empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues tandis que Bertram riait d'un air soulagé.

« _Je prendrais cela comme un bon signe. Tu as fait une belle frayeur à cette jeune Lady après avoir dormi deux jours entiers. »_

_« Deux jours ? Je ne me sens pas aussi faible que je devrais l'être après une telle durée sans manger. »_ Puis ses yeux se rétrécirent en dardant Bertram. « _M'avez-vous fait ingurgiter des potions nutritionnelles lorsque j'étais inconscient ? »_ Bien qu'il ne nierait pas que ce fût une bonne chose, il n'appréciait pas le fait que quelqu'un lui administrât une potion quelle qu'en soit la nature. Et plus que cela, il détestait se retrouver davantage redevable envers le sorcier adulte.

« _Oui. Tu étais déjà bien suffisamment sous-nourri comme cela. C'était inévitable. Je conçois que tu n'apprécies guère être redevable envers quelqu'un mais ta sœur n'avait de cesse que ta santé soit considérée avec la plus grande attention._ »

Harry sentit Leda rougir contre son épaule, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« _Je vois. Il semble que ma dette envers vous s'agrandit de minute en minute. Y a-t-il une façon autre que l'argent pour vous repayer ce que je vous dois ? »_

Bertram frotta l'arrête de son nez. Au cours de ces deux derniers jours, il avait réfléchi à la meilleure façon de présenter le sujet à l'homme à l'apparence d'enfant qui se trouvait devant lui, et malgré ses plus vifs efforts, la franchise semblait être l'unique solution possible à laquelle il arrivait en ce qui concernait Harry.

Bien que discuter avec Harry s'avérait toujours stimulant sur un plan intellectuel, Bertram savait que lorsqu'il était question d'affaires, faire preuve de franchise envers le garçon était la meilleure idée possible. Cela lui convenait tout à fait.

« _Je serai bref Harry. Je suis venu à ta recherche il y a quatre jours parce que j'ai une proposition sur le long terme à te faire. Quelque chose qui nous serait mutuellement profitable. » _Harry lui fit signe de poursuivre. Leda écoutait attentivement l'échange qui avait lieu, prête à porter son concours à tout moment requis. « _Bien. Vois-tu Harry, ma famille, au même titre que de nombreuses lignées de sang-purs souffrent dernièrement d'une certaine infortune pour ce qui est d'assurer sa descendance. Je suis le dernier de ma lignée étant donné que je suis fils unique, et je suis malheureusement incapable d'avoir un enfant. Ces circonstances m'ont conduit à rechercher un potentiel héritier en dehors des liens de sang. »_

_« Pourquoi moi ? »_ demanda Harry en sachant pertinemment où la discussion se dirigeait. Son esprit vif était déjà employé à analyser toutes les implications possibles, les avantages et les inconvénients de l'acceptation ou du refus de la proposition de Bertram.

Bertram sourit intérieurement.

« _Ta question est un bon exemple de mon choix. Tu as déjà saisi ce que j'insinuais et à aucun moment, tu n'as cru que je parlais de quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Tu es vif et intelligent au-delà de ton âge. Tu possèdes une confiance en toi et une ferme compréhension de tes capacités, tu es capable d'examiner et résoudre une situation en gardant la tête froide en dépit de l'importance des enjeux, et c'est sans même compter ton talent en tant que sorcier. Dois-je continuer ? »_

Harry n'eut à réfléchir que pendant une poignée de secondes.

« _Ce marché ne présente aucun inconvénient pour ma personne. Cela est tout bonnement impossible. Qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ? »_

Le sourire intérieur de Bertram se manifesta extérieurement. _ 'Bon sang, j'adore ce gosse.'_

_« Tu ne fais que confirmer mon jugement. Bien sûr, il se trouve toujours un inconvénient pour tout avantage présenté. La procédure pour te faire entrer dans la famille est hautement illégale, et je ne parle pas de simplement donner des pots-de-vin à quelques officiels haut placés pour que les papiers soient en ordre. L'adoption de Sang afin de donner accès à la magie de la famille est… »_

Harry le coupa d'un ton sec. « _Vous attendez-vous honnêtement à ce que j'accepte de faire partie d'une famille prête à sacrifier un de ses membres pour atteindre ses objectifs ?_ »

Bertram était doublement ravi de la fibre morale de Harry et un peu moins par le fait qu'il ait été aussi prompt à sauter aux conclusions. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas outre-mesure car de son avis, le fait que Harry pût faire montre d'un peu de cette immaturité propre aux enfants était une bonne chose.

« _Ne nous insulte pas, Harry. Mon père se meurt de maladie et c'était sa volonté d'utiliser ce qui reste de sa vie pour ajouter un autre sorcier à notre lignage et espérer sauver notre famille. »_ déclara-t-il avec calme mais la sévérité de son ton n'échappa pas à Harry.

« _Je suis désolé. » s'excusa-t-il. « Je n'aurais pas du présumer. »_

_« Non en effet, tu ne devrais jamais te hasarder à présumer. Cependant je te concède que dans notre situation, il est aisé de se méprendre sur le sens véritable de mes mots. Comme je le disais, la procédure est des plus illégales mais là n'est pas la question. Le véritable problème réside dans le fait que le nom de notre famille est quelque peu…entaché. Mon oncle n'était pas exactement populaire en son temps et bien que mon grand-père l'ait publiquement déshérité nous continuons de souffrir des conséquences de ses actions plus de quarante ans après. Si tu acceptes de prendre le nom de la famille, il te faudra assumer toutes les conséquences de ce qu'il implique. »_

_« Que voulez-vous de moi ? Ceci n'est pas une invitation et encore moins un cadeau. Qu'est ce que votre famille veut de moi ? Qu'attendez-vous de moi en échange d'une vie luxueuse ? »_

'_Par Merlin, quelle intelligence !' _pensa Bertram avec une satisfaction des plus vives.

« _Nous voulons que tu prêtes le Serment de restaurer le nom et l'honneur de la famille aux yeux du monde. Je sais que cela ne sera pas… »_

_« Je refuse. »_ La réponse de Harry s'éleva claire et nette dans la chambre devenue silencieuse. Il n'y avait pas eu la moindre once de doute ou d'hésitation dans la voix du petit garçon.

Dire que Bertram était ahuri serait un euphémisme. Sa bouche continuait de bouger mais pas le moindre son ne sortait de sa gorge. Après une bonne minute à tenter vainement de reprendre contenance, il reprit la parole.

« Tu refuses ? » répéta-t-il avec stupéfaction. '_Le simple fait que sa vie se verrait grandement améliorée devrait sûrement être suffisant pour au moins l'amener à considérer la proposition. Comment peut-il la rejeter ainsi sans même prendre le temps d'y réfléchir ? » _

_« Oui. Votre proposition ne présente aucun intérêt pour moi telle quelle. Toutefois j'ai une contre-proposition à vous faire. En échange de mon adoption ainsi que celui de ma sœur, je prêterai un Serment Sorcier très spécifique. »_

L'intérêt de Bertram fut piqué à ces mots.

« En ce cas, je suis toute ouïe. » l'invita le sorcier.

Harry se défit doucement de l'étreinte de sa sœur et se leva du lit avant de s'avancer vers Bertram sans jamais détourner son regard du sorcier blond.

« _Je prêterai le serment qu'en échange de votre nom de famille, pour ma sœur et moi, je ferai en sorte de m'élever à une telle grandeur que peu importe ce qui l'a entaché en premier lieu, cela ne sera plus qu'une seconde référence dans les livres d'histoire_. »

Bertram fut pris de court. Le garçon aux yeux verts n'agissait pas par arrogance, il pouvait le voir dans son regard assuré. Il croyait sincèrement être en mesure d'atteindre une telle gloire qu'elle en éclipserait tout le reste. Car le fait qu'il prenne leur nom et bien sûr leur richesse ne constituait qu'une simple étape de son ambition personnelle. Ce n'était pas eux qui lui faisaient grâce d'une opportunité sans pareille, mais bien le contraire. Si quelqu'un d'autre lui avait adressé ces mots, Bertram l'aurait qualifié de fou et il l'aurait renvoyé d'où il venait la queue entre les jambes.

Cependant, en sondant ces yeux à la nuance verte du Sort de Mort, il sut que s'il existait quelqu'un en ce mondepossédant le potentiel brut, la résolution ainsi que la motivation pour faire de ces mots une réalité, c'était assurément le garçon qui se dressait résolument devant lui.

Bertram se mit à rire comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis belle lurette, d'un rire à gorge déployée comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis qu'un guérisseur lui avait annoncé qu'il ne pourrait jamais être père vingt ans plus tôt. Ce n'était pas un rire de moquerie, mais bel et bien de sincère amusement.

Harry ne s'en formalisa nullement. Il savait que l'homme ne se moquait pas de lui. Il attendit silencieusement que Bertram reprenne son souffle sans jamais détourner le regard.

« _Uh. Ah Ah Ah. Je peux déjà sentir que te regarder grandir sera tout sauf ennuyant_. » déclara Bertram en toute franchise.

« _Avons-nous un accord, alors_ _?_ » demanda Harry.

_« Nous devrons voir ça avec mon père, le Chef de famille actuel. Toutefois je ne le vois pas refuser une personne avec ce genre de tripes. Il va me falloir arranger une rencontre avec lui. Juste une question cependant. Ne désires-tu pas connaître le nom de la famille avant d'accepter ?_ »

Harry secoua sa tête. « _Cela n'a aucune importance. Je ferai en sorte que le monde se souvienne de mon nom d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il vous faut simplement décider si vous désirez ou non en faire partie_. »

Bertram ne put s'empêcher de pouffer pour toute réponse. « _Très bien, s'il en est ainsi je vais de ce pas effectuer les préparatifs nécessaires. En attendant, bienvenue chez les Grindelwald_. »

La dernière pensée plaisante qui traversa son esprit alors qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui fut amenée par l'expression confiante de Harry, qui ne sourcilla même pas à la mention du nom et du défi colossal qu'honorer son serment impliquait.

' _Les temps qui se profilent ne manqueront certainement pas de divertissements. Cela ne fait aucun doute.'_ Pensa Bertram en se dirigeant vers la cheminée pour prendre contact avec son père. Il était impatient de voir la tête de ce dernier une fois qu'il lui aurait raconté dans ses moindres détails ce qui venait de se passer avec le garçon.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin du Prologue : L'enfant disparu<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NdA : <strong>Et voilàà ! C'est la fin de ce prologue sur la petite enfance de Harry, ou dois-je dire du Grand Sorcier Erebeus ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, ce prologue pour aussi court qu'il soit est très important puisqu'il conditionne une grande partie de la nature de Harry et donne des explications sur certains de ses agissements futurs.

Le prochain chapitre sera donc le premier chapitre du tome 2 qui sera un nouveau prologue. Ce qui signifie qu'on verra de nouveau Erebeus dans ses œuvres avant de remonter le temps dans les chapitres suivants pour expliquer son ascension.

**VERDICT DU PETIT JEU : **Le nom de famille de Bertram a enfin été dévoilé et vous avez été nombreux à deviner juste. Donc pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore reçu leur récompense prière de m'envoyer un message privé avec votre adresse mail, et je vous enverrai le one-shot promis. Pour ceux qui n'ont pas trouvé mais qui veulent le one-shot quand même, je veux bien vous l'envoyer aussi pour vous faire plaisir. Après tout, nous sommes entre amis n'est-ce pas ? (sans compter que ceux qui ont trouvé auront eu leur one shot de longs mois avant vous, ce qui constitue tout de même une récompense, non ?)

Voilà voilou, je vous donne donc Rdv au tome suivant en ce qui concerne cette histoire. Il s'intitulera : _**Un Grindelwald à Poudlard**_

**Prochaine parution : Chapitre 12 d'Espoir la semaine prochaine !**

A bientôt !


End file.
